Back In Seattle
by pigwiz
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes. Some are just more massive than others...
1. Check That Rear View Mirror

_Everybody makes mistakes. Some are just more massive than others..._

* * *

Back In Seattle

1. Check that rear view mirror

Wow, how had everything gotten so screwed up? It's been eight years, for what, just a waste of time. Eight years, damn…

Freddie sat at the bar in a semi seedy pub in the Rainier Beach district of southern Seattle. He had just moved back to Seattle from Spokane. He'd just had enough left to buy a nice tiny little house on Rainier Avenue. This place, 'Nolan's Bar and Grill' was about a block south of his house. His new neighbors had been right. This place hid one of the best eateries in the area. And the Nolan's and locals kept it that way. Hidden.

Fred sipped his beer and contemplated his life so far. Toward the end of his senior year in high school he and his one time friend Sam Pucket had begun going out. Not really dating at first, just hanging out together, allot. By the time they had made it about half way through their freshman year at UoW, the couple was nearly living together. Sam and he were inseparable. Sam had a tiny apartment near the school. She'd had to get the place when her mother remarried and left for Redding California with her new husband. Freddie still officially lived with his mother at Bushwell Plaza, but only spent maybe one night in ten in his old room. Freddie's mother wasn't really pleased, but what could she do. Carly still lived at the Plaza with her brother. Things were going pretty darn good, and then it all fell apart.

The first problem was Toby, Carly's new boyfriend. He didn't seem like much of a problem at the time, but he was the spark that lit all the fires. To make a long story short, Toby got Carly pregnant. Then they compounded the issue by getting married. Two months, two weeks and three days after Lyle was born, Toby cleaned out their bank account and left. No notes, no nothing. He was just gone. The marriage hadn't been working anyway, so Carly wasn't all that upset. Six months and eighteen days after Toby had disappeared; Carly's divorce in absentia was final.

While all of this drama was going on in Carly's life, things couldn't have been better for Freddie and Sam. After all the warring they had done when younger, they had found each other to be kindred souls. Maybe not a perfect match as far as interests went, but as far as each other, they were a pair, and were in love. For spring break in that fateful year, they had decided to take a road trip, a safari, to visit Sam's mother and step father at their ranch just outside Redding. Robert 'Bob' Burkett had risen to demigod status with Sam and her sister Melanie. He was just a wonderful man. And, he shared an operating cattle ranch with their mother. Beef on the hoof set Sam to happily drooling. Melanie had come to visit on her break from school at USC as well. Sam and Mel's mother had seemed to get right into the ranchers lifestyle. She even rode horses now. While that might be alright for their mother, Melanie and Sam had Freddie drive them around in an old Jeep that was kept on the ranch. The Safari went well for everyone.

School continued then finals and summer jobs. Then a minor tragedy struck. A horse had bucked off Sam's mother and she had broken her leg. Nothing awfully serious, but she couldn't get around at all. Melanie had a really good job in Southern California; Sam was working at the University bookstore. The call went out to Sam to quit her job and move to Redding for the summer and help her mother. Sam was going alone. Freddie was doing some work for a large computer firm, and couldn't leave either. She didn't like it, but knew she had to go. Heck, it was just for the summer, only about ten or eleven weeks. Sam's step dad had offered to pay the rent on Sam's apartment, but she had decided, with Freddie's help, that she would be better off storing her things and pocketing the money Bob was offering. Freddie took a couple days off and made a long weekend trip and dropped Sam off at the ranch.

Carly had never left her and her brothers shared apartment at Bushwell, even while married. It was nice to have Freddie living just across the hall again. It wasn't so good that Sam wasn't there, but Carly and he spent quite a bit of time together. They even made video blogs for Sam to watch. One evening there was a small fair in the park just down the street. Freddie thought it would be fun to take Lyle. He and Carly and Lyle were having a great time. One thing led to another, and the next morning Freddie woke up in Carly's bed, wondering how he was going to tell Sam. After a few days, he worked up the courage to do a video conference with Sam, and told her what had happened. Before he could even begin to tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was that this had happened, the video and audio dropped out. Phone calls went unanswered. A few days later the promise ring he had given her the year before came in the mail. Just the ring in a plain box, no note attached. Sam didn't return that August.

Freddie was devastated. Carly consoled him by reminding him that she was indeed his first love. He had come to realize that she really wasn't. She was his first crush, Sam was his first love. But that was gone now. He was in a daze, before he knew it, He and Carly were married. Their marriage was blah. No spark, nothing. Freddie finished school, and took a job in Spokane. He and Carly trudged along, smiling at each other, but little else. Freddie had always done contract programming at home. Soon, he was making more doing that than he was going to work from eight to five. He left his job and worked from home. After a couple months, Carly decided she would get a position, since Freddie would be home to watch Lyle. After nearly six years of marriage, and over a year at her new job, Carly came home one evening and announced that she had found someone else and was leaving him that night. She packed a few things, took Lyle and was gone. Freddie didn't cry. He didn't do anything. He felt just about the same as he had felt for the last five plus years. Nothing, empty…

The next morning he gave his thirty day notice at the apartment manager's office. He boxed up the few items he wanted over the next few days and filed for divorce. He cleaned out their bank account, paid all off their small debts, split the money and had a certified check drawn up that he dropped off at Carly's work. He stood in front of her desk, handed her the check and told her that other than the state requirement of finalizing their divorce, they were all finished. They could walk away from each other and would not have a need to communicate further. He got her new address so he would know where to send the final decrees. He got in his car, and headed west on I 90. In just a little over four hours he would be back, back in Seattle.

That was just over a month ago. He'd stayed with his mother while he looked for a house. Spencer still lived right across the hall, but they avoided each other like the plague. Finding this little forgotten neighborhood had been the best thing to happen to him in years. He had been able to nearly pay off this tiny little house. It was only a two bedroom place with the bedrooms all upstairs, and only a small kitchen and living room on the ground floor. There was a small garage out behind the house, where there was laundry hookups and storage. This place was perfect for him, but no one else would want it due to the small size. He wouldn't need anything bigger. He was done with women. Finished…

He picked up his beer and had a sip. His dinner plate was empty in front of him. That just might have been the best steak he had ever had. His beer was kind of warm, so he thought he'd have another. The bartender was just down from him, so Freddie motioned and pointed to his beer bottle. The bartender, Allen, nodded and pulled a Bud Light out of the ice cold water tub, dried it off and twisted off the cap. Freddie asked how much he owed for everything. He was given a bill for $24.60. Freddie gave Allen $30.00 and told him to keep the change. Allen looked up and smiled and thanked Freddie, but then his expression changed to total confusion. Freddie looked at Allen and asked what was wrong.

That instant, Freddie heard "BENSON" yelled directly behind him as the beer bottle smashed into the top of his head. He fell to the floor. Just before passing out he noticed dozens of pieces of broken brown glass littering the floor, and a pair of red converse shoes.

* * *

**_Well, there is chapter one. Should I let this one languish, or continue it. Let me know please. Reviews are the cream in your coffee you know..._**


	2. Seeing stars and chocolate bars

_Just before passing out he noticed dozens of pieces of broken brown glass littering the floor, and a pair of red converse shoes._

* * *

Back In Seattle

2. Seeing stars and chocolate bars

He woke up sitting down, leaning up against the garage door in his back yard. He was freezing and soaked, it was raining hard tonight. His skull was throbbing. He had a massive headache. What the hell? How did he get here? Why was he in the back yard in a rain storm? He tried to stand but he was far too wobbly. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled to the back door of the house. He had bile in his mouth, but didn't completely vomit. He was in sad shape but couldn't fathom why. He was at a complete loss. He made it to his back door; it was locked. Freddie pulled himself up on the pipe that was used as a stair rail. He was able to stand as long as he leaned against the railing. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He was in, but still freezing. Staggering down the hallway and up the stairs, he nearly collapsed in his bathroom. While drawing a bathtub full of steaming water, he poured out a half handful of aspirin and swallowed. He then stripped off his soaked clothes and got in. The old wind up alarm clock on the ledge above the sink showed it was 8:05.

He woke up shivering in the cold bath water. Checking the clock, it was 10:20. He'd slept in the tub just over two hours. He did feel much better though. Freddie drained the water and dried himself, put on a pair of flannel pajamas, a thick terrycloth robe and slippers. The top of his head was still sore. 'What the hell had happened?' he thought. He didn't own a hand mirror, so he took his digital camera and took some close up shots of the sore spot on the top of his head… No bruise no cuts… just a sore spot. Whatever had happened had been outside by the garage. He didn't remember going outside, but… 'Maybe I was mugged in the backyard?' he thought. He picked up his soaked pants and checked his back pocket, no, his wallet was there. He had just withdrawn $300.00 from an ATM earlier that morning. He did remember that. He opened his wallet and looked… $270.00 remained. Well… where was that $30.00.

Even more confused, but tired, Freddie decided to go to bed. First though, his clothes were making a little puddle on the bathroom floor. He checked all the pockets in the pants and shirt and found nothing else. Hanging the clothes over the tub, so they could dry, he noticed a small brown stain on the front of his shirt. He scratched it with his finger. The aroma of A-1 Steak Sauce blossomed. He had no idea; he sopped up the puddle on the floor and went to bed.

Freddie was always an early riser, normally getting up around five. He liked to work early and get the coding out of the way. He was nearly religious about it. Rise about five, make coffee, shower, glance at the newspaper, drink coffee and about six begin his work day. He was usually done with his work by noon or one. Today though, he didn't get up until nearly seven.

He wasn't sure why he still subscribed to a daily printed newspaper. He did enjoy the sound it makes while turning the pages. He liked the physical part of holding the newspaper. He grinned, he was truly nuts… A tech geek like him, having a paper delivered daily. He liked his new, only three day old routine. Too bad he had broken it today, but he would be back tomorrow. He wasn't a fan of alarm clocks, but he'd use one if he had too. He started the coffee machine and went out the front door to get his paper.

His house was on the inland side of Rainier Avenue. Just across the street from him was a vacant lot owned by the city. It was an emergency boat access that hadn't been used in years. It was now nothing but trees and low scrub shrubs growing wild. All the lots on the other side of the street were lakefront. All those lots had homes much nicer and larger than his, most with private docks. That was one of the big pluses for him here. He had a pretty good view of the lake from the front bedroom upstairs. So he had turned that into his office.

Just as he walked out on the front porch, a motorcycle, a big one, started and pulled away from the lot across the street. From the fleeting glimpse he had of the rider, it resembled a woman, but kind of hard to tell in all that leather and helmet. He thought it must be pretty damned cold on that thing as it sped away to the south.

He was still working when his phone rang at about two that afternoon. It was his mother. He was pretty sure that's who it would be, as he hadn't given his number to anyone else since changing it after arriving back in town. She reminded him that he was to be over at her apartment later that afternoon. Her unit was being painted and she didn't want the painters to move her furniture. She had planned on doing it, but Freddie had told her she shouldn't. He volunteered to do it himself while she was at work. His mom had offered to feed him dinner, but after growing up eating her health diet that resembled cardboard, he had passed, much to her displeasure. Once again she ranted about impurities and fats while he repeated 'mmm hmm' over and over until she ran out of breath. He promised he would be at her place just before she had to leave for work at four that afternoon.

Freddie pulled into the underground visitors parking area at 3:45, parked and got into the elevator. Pressing the '8' button, the doors closed, and the elevator rose, stopping at the ground level lobby. The doors opened and in stepped Spencer Shay. Freddie decided it was foolish to continue his grudge with Spence… All of this crap wasn't his fault. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise. Spencer looked apprehensive, nervous, agitated even. Freddie chalked it up to the situation and Spencer's inherent oddness. Holding out his hand Freddie said "Spencer, no hard feelings buddy. How have you been?" Spencer didn't say a thing. He looked down at Freddie's outstretched arm and began to shake his head. He glanced at the control panel, and pressed the '6'. The elevator almost immediately stopped, and opened the doors. Spencer pushed the 'close doors' button and stepped out. He turned to face Freddie with a strange expression. It looked like fear… Freddie couldn't believe what had just happened. The doors closed and the elevator continued up to the eighth floor. Freddie looked down and shook his head… that man was just weird.

His mom was the same nutcase she had always been. He loved her, sure. But thank god he didn't have to put up with her insanities any longer. He knocked and walked in. She was just covering some kind of goo that resembled spit up and told him to eat this for dinner and not to get anything else. This was all he needed. Freddie assured his mother that he would and saw her to the door. He went to the back of the house and figured out how he was going to accomplish this, then made his way back out to the kitchen. His mother had already packed the kitchen. Everything was in boxes piled on top of the kitchen table that had been moved into the middle of the kitchen. He found a soup bowl and a spoon. He uncovered the pot full of whatever this scum was, and poured it into the soup bowl and swirled the spoon around in it. Then Freddie dumped the entire mess into the sink and ran water to wash it down. He put the empty pot, soup bowl and spoon into the other side of the sink and chuckled. Sam had taught him that little trick; make it look like he actually ate the crud. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his coat pocket and took a bite, and smiled.

After about three hours he had the place all moved into the center of rooms and covered. His aunt had offered to put his mom up for a few days, but she had refused. He had left a spot for her to sleep in his old room. That was it, he was done, except for moving this chair, right there… Ouch! An upholstery staple had given him a slight cut on the palm of his hand. While it certainly wasn't dangerous, it was bleeding. Going into his old bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet, empty. His mother would have some band aids in the master bath… and there they were. A little iodine, a small bandage, he was set. Freddie was just closing the cabinet door when he noticed a bottle with his name hand written on it. He had to move a couple things to get to the box of band aids, and this must have been behind stuff… He took it down and read the label:

Scopolamine

Dilute one half tablet in liquid each day.

Do not exceed dosage.

Hecho en Mexico

And this had his name written across the label. This is weird. Why would his mom have a prescription of his in her cabinet, and why would he have one at all issued in Mexico? He looked at the label one more time and noticed the pills were out of date. These were from just over six years ago, strange. The house phone rang, it's in the kitchen. He answered it, his mom… yes all was fine and he was just leaving… g'bye. Without thinking, he dropped the pills in his coat pocket and left.

Back in his neighborhood, he drove by Nolan's. The place was hoppin. He thought about stopping and having a beer. He remembered his new neighbors saying it was a great place to eat. There was something else about that place also, but he couldn't quite place it. No, he decided, just better to go home, get good nights sleep and finish that project tomorrow or the next day.

Yep another good night's sleep will do him good…

The woman stood outside in the shadows, near the entrance to the bar. People near her heard her whisper "damnit" as she watched the car drive by slowly. She removed the unfiltered Dromedary cigarette from the pack, stuck it in the corner of her mouth and lit a match. As she lit her cigarette the match illuminated the woman's blonde hair, fair features and blue eyes. She took a deep drag on the smoke, shook out the wooden match, and dropped it. She looked down and unconsciously kicked the spent match into the gutter with the toe of her red converse shoe.

* * *

_WOW!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites!_

_Virgoleo23 – Thanks for the cookie!_

* * *

**She stood at the door, and asked for more**

**'Another chapter please'**

**I said that I would, I had more in store**

**But a review would pay the fees**


	3. Banned, busy signals and blondes

She looked down and unconsciously kicked the spent match into the gutter with the toe of her red converse shoe.

* * *

Back In Seattle

3. Banned, busy signals and blondes

The next few days were busy. Freddie had finished the large project he had been working on, and helping his mother get her apartment put back together again after the painters finished. Except to go to his mothers, he hadn't left the house. He still had a few items in a box or two left in the garage that needed to be gone through. It was mostly just old movies and music on ancient CD's and DVD's. He had a spot for them in his office, but he had set up a table in the garage to sort out what he wanted to keep and what he was going to get rid of. No sense moving a bunch of stuff into the house then just haul it back out again. First though, he thought he would have a bite to eat. He had just been to the grocers last night on his way home from finally finishing the furniture moving at his mom's. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Plenty to eat, but he really didn't feel like cooking. The bar, Nolan's, up in the next block was still on his mind. He'd heard they had great food, but there was something about that place he just couldn't fathom. It was almost like he was afraid to go there, how stupid.

He put on his eighty year old brown fedora hat and leather jacket. Looking in the mirror he thought he resembled Indiana Jones. All he needed was a whip he chuckled to himself. The afternoon was clear; this was going to be an early dinner, since it was barely four. The walk only took a couple minutes. Nolan's was just a block away. He walked in, hung up his coat and hat on the rack by the door and looked around. There were a few tables scattered about, a very tiny dance floor and an even smaller stage in the far corner. He had seen flyers advertising live classic rock, blues, jazz and country western on alternating weekends. He thought about coming 'round for the music on occasion. He decided to forgo the tables, and just sit at the bar. Just as he sat down, the bartender came up and asked him what he would like. Freddie asked if they were serving dinner yet. The bartender nodded and handed Freddie a menu. "This last batch of beef we got is incredible. The boss changed suppliers." The barman said.

Freddie ordered a Haywire beer, a local brewery favorite, and a Skirt steak medium rare, French fries and a salad with blue cheese crumbles. The bartender wrote down the order, and went to the window over the cash register to turn in the order when the bar phone rang. Freddie turned around and was looking the place over again. He couldn't get it out of his head that he had been here before. While looking around he noticed a couple of guys coming toward him from out of the kitchen. Then he noticed the barman coming back to him on the other side of the bar. The two guys from the kitchen stopped directly in front of him.

Freddie stood up and held out his hand. "Hi guys, my name is Freddie Benson. I just moved in to the little house across from the vacant lot just north of here" He said smiling.

The two men looked a little surprised. The smaller of the two shook Freddie's hand, said pleased to meet you. He turned to the barman and told him to call back upstairs and make sure this is the right guy. Freddie was confused, and asked what was up.

"Um, look Mr. Benson, I'm having Stu call upstairs again to make sure there hasn't been a mistake. My name is Arnold; I'm kind of the straw boss downstairs here."

Now Freddie was really confused. He looked over to Stu, the bartender, who was on the phone, and then back to Arnold. Arnold looked at him and shrugged. Stu turned to Freddie and asked if his last name was Benson. Freddie nodded his head yes. Stu then hung up the phone and said, "Yep, sorry Mr. Benson, but you've been banned."

"What?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Banned" said Arnold "Look, I don't ever remember seeing you in here before, but if the boss says you're banned, you're banned. We can't serve you. You'll have to leave now."

Freddie didn't know what to say. He was speechless for a moment "How could I be banned? Can I talk to the manager?"

"That would be me…" Arnold said.

"Oh, well can I talk to the owner? I mean this doesn't make any sense at all!" Freddie said.

"That's who called and said you were banned." Arnold said pointing upstairs. "I'm sorry Mr. Benson, but you'll have to leave."

Freddie looked at Arnold, dumbfounded. "Yeah, okay. Sure… I don't want to cause a scene. I'll leave, but can you give me the owner's card or something. I really don't understand why this is happening. I've never even been here before."

Freddie said this while putting on his hat and jacket. Arnold nodded and walked Freddie to the door and followed him outside.

"Mr. Benson, take this." Arnold said while writing a number on the back of a business card. "Look Benson, you'll never get through if you use the number on the front there. Wait a couple days and call the number I wrote on the back of the card. And, you didn't get that number from me, understand?"

Freddie nodded, stuffing the card in his pants pocket. He then thanked Arnold and walked back home. Once there he sat in the front porch chair for a few minutes trying to take all this in. He was amazed anything like this could have happened. Regardless, he was still hungry. He went inside and made a turkey sandwich and a cup of tomato soup. It was a far cry from a steak, but filling.

He went up to his office and loaded a movie into memory. What a strange afternoon, he thought, getting banned from a bar for no reason. He started going through his pockets until he found the card, read it, then stuck it on his bulletin board with a push pin. He'd do what Arnold had asked, and wait for a couple days. But then this Nolan guy was getting a call!

The next few days were uneventful. He had lived here for ten days and worked every one of them. He had a bunch of short projects left to do, but the big one he had just finished was a load off his mind and a pile in the bank. He decided to take a couple days off. The yard had gotten pretty overgrown while the house was vacant. Two and a half days of yard work later, the place was looking pretty good. It was just after one in the afternoon. He was sitting on the front porch having a well deserved beer when he remembered the bar. He went upstairs and got the card, sat down at his desk and called.

"Nolan's" a woman answered.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Mr. Nolan please, my name is Freddie Benson"

*click* the line went dead.

Freddie looked at his phone. He couldn't believe they had just hung up on him. He dialed a few more times but only got busy signals. He turned the card over and dialed the number Arnold told him wouldn't work, the one printed on the front.

"Nolan's Bar and Grill, Arnold speaking."

"Arnold, this is Freddie Benson, from the other day, remember?"

"Sure, I remember you. The boss hasn't said another thing about you. I'm not gonna bring it up though."

"Yeah, no problem with you not bringing it up, not your problem. But I just called the number you wrote on the back of the card and got hung up on. What the hell, Arnold."

"Hold on, Benson."

Freddie held the line for a couple moments then Arnold was back.

"Benson, the boss just left in the truck. It's a black Chevy pickup. Didn't you buy the green two story house just north of here?"

"Yeah" Freddie said.

"Okay then, you're going to see that truck parked on the street in front of a red house about a block north of you. Best I can do for ya Benson."

"Perfect, I owe you one, Arnold."

Freddie hung up, and walked up the sidewalk. He saw a black Chevrolet Pickup with 'Nolan's Bar and Grill' painted on the tailgate. This has got to be it, Freddie thought. He really didn't want to start something in front of others. Heck, he didn't want to start anything at all. He just wanted a couple answers. It was a step side pickup, so he decided to sit on the step or running board just in front of the driver's side rear tire.

He had been there for about fifteen or twenty minutes when he heard the front door of the house close, and footsteps come down the walk, then around the truck. Freddie stood and while turning said; "Hello, my name is Fre…" And that's as far as he got. There was a pair of red converse shoes. Everything came rushing back. The steak dinner, Allen, the missing thirty dollars, everything. He looked up, Blond hair, blue eyes…

"Benson" She said.

"Holy…" is all he got out.

Samantha Puckett was standing less than two feet from him.

* * *

**Alrighty then!**

**Chapter four is already finished and five about half done.**

**I should plan on the next being up within a week.**

**First, I REALLY need to thank my muse's uncles:**

**Tech-Man, KingxLeon21 and BaalRules**

**These guys try to keep me in line…**

**It's impossible, but they do try.**

* * *

**If you would like to read more of my stories, please check my profile.**

* * *

So, please leave me a review

I know you really want too

And if you will

I'll get a thrill

And will try not to act like a shrew!


	4. Steaks, Spies and Little White Lies

"_Benson" She said._

"_Holy…" is all he got out._

_Samantha Puckett was standing less than two feet from him._

**Back In Seattle**

4. Steaks, Spies and Little White Lies.

"Yeah, nice to see you also, Benson." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam… I didn't… I mean" Freddie stammered.

"Uh huh. Look lover boy, you just stay the hell out of my club and we'll get along just fine, got it?" Sam said while opening the pickup door and sitting behind the steering wheel.

Before she could close the door, Freddie grabbed her arm and said "Look, Sam. I didn't know you lived around here. I didn't even know you were back in Seattle. You didn't ever give me the opportunity to apologize. I'm so sorry, really, honestly. I really never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry. Okay, I'm out of your bar. I won't bother you…"

Sam jumped back out of the truck and knocked Freddie's arm away and said; "You're damned right you won't bother me you son of a bitch! And your lame ass apology is not accepted! Don't you ever touch me again!"

During her tirade she had pushed him back up against the truck, and then kneed him hard in the groin. Freddie fell to the pavement and curled into a fetal position. Sam grabbed his hat and threw it in the street. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she dragged him from the street to the sidewalk and pushed him down into the gutter.

Freddie's eyes were watering, he was choking and dazed.

Sam stood over him, looking down she asked; "So where's your lovely bitch wife?"

Freddie's head lolled up at Sam and he mumbled "Wha…"

Sam continued staring at him "I asked you where your piece of shit wife was, asshole."

The waves of nausea that had been rolling over Freddie were beginning to diminish. He shook his head and said "Spokane, she's in Spokane. We're divorced."

Sam looked away, shook her head, then looked back down at the jumble of 'man' lying in the gutter in front of her. She knelt down and slapped him lightly to make him focus. Holding his chin so he would maintain his attention, she spoke again.

"You are worthless aren't you. What a piece of work. Was it worth it? Was she?"

Sam stood up, turned and got into the truck. Seconds later she was pulling away, and making a 'U' turn. Stopping in the middle of the street, she rolled down the driver's side window and yelled at Freddie:

"AND YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY CLUB!"

Then she drove away. Freddie rolled over and tried to get up, but slipped in the slime in the gutter. Moving to get away from the scum, he managed to stand up. As shaky as he was, he staggered out into the street and retrieved his hat. Returning to the sidewalk, he made his way home.

Over the next few days he was slightly depressed. 'Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire' he thought. He also remembered what she had asked him, was it worth it… No, it sure wasn't.

He had briefly met his neighbors while he was moving in. The people to the north, the Johansens, were a childless middle aged couple that both worked at the airport. He rarely saw them. On the other side was Tom and Jerri Tyler, and their two kids. The oldest, Louise, was around thirteen or fourteen. Her younger brother Paul was about ten or eleven. Freddie saw them all the time out in the yard or working on their house and yard. One Saturday when both the Tyler's and Freddie had been working in their yards, they began chatting, and ended up barbequing that evening. Freddie had provided the steak, and the Tyler's everything else. After dinner the adults were chatting while the kids were playing some of Freddie's ancient video games he had a hobby of restoring in his garage. Jerri looked a bit embarrassed, but asked about the altercation she had heard about between Sam Nolan and Freddie. Freddie chuckled.

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?"

Tom pretty much kept tearing the label off his beer bottle while furtively glancing at his wife. Jerri glanced at her husband and smiled. "Tom made me promise I wouldn't ask you…"

"Oh, it's okay, really…" Freddie said and went on to explain what had happened, along with most of the background so it would all make sense.

"Well, everybody makes mistakes…" Jill said after Freddie finished the tale.

"Yeah, but some are more massive than others" Freddie replied. "You know though, oddly enough, what I miss the most is the steak I had there. I mean, these we just had were great. That one was awesome." Freddie continued.

"So, do you know the history over at Nolan's?" Tom asked.

Freddie shook his head no.

"Well, it's like this…" Tom started "The Nolan's had lived in this area for some time. The old man worked someplace, and had that home where you met your friend Sam. He had two sons. Both went off to world war two, one in the Pacific and one in Europe. The one in the Pacific was never heard from again. His brother fared a little better, he lost part of his left arm. After the war, he and his dad started the bar. In the late forties the one armed fellow, name of Mike, got married and had a son, Luke. Luke stayed single for the longest time, but finally married while in his mid fifties. The gal he married was much younger. They had a son and named him Billy. Billy and I grew up together. I grew up right here in this house. Billy got kinda wild and crazy and took off. His dad and mom were plenty worried, since they wanted to retire and have him run the bar and grill. When they finally got hold of him, down in California somewhere, he shows up married to Sam. Those four folks took to each other like one big happy family. That was over five years ago, and it's all been downhill since. Just after Billy and Sam got back and were running the place, they found out Billy's mom had cancer and she passed. The old man, Luke proceeded to have a stroke not long after. He was doing alright after that first one, but then Billy got killed in an auto accident. That pushed him over the edge and he had a series of strokes. He's just a shell now, living in his house, wasting away. All that trouble happened within a year."

"Wow" Freddie said. "So Sam's a widow?"

""Yep, she is that. Billy was killed over four years ago" Tom finished.

They all sat in silence for a bit while contemplating the story that Tom had just told. Right about then, Louise came up to the table and said to Freddie "I heard you talk about the food there at the grill. I'll go get it for you since you can't go in…"

Freddie looked at the girl and said "Well now, I just had an idea. How about, with your folks okay of course, how about I hire you to bring my dinner to me every Wednesday at four. I'll pay you ten dollars each time, okay?"

"Ten bucks just to get your dinner and drop it off? Heck yeah!" Louise said.

Jerri gave her daughter permission as long as it wasn't after dark. The next Wednesday, Louise stopped by Freddie's house for his order and some money. She went into Nolan's at a little before four and gave the barman her order, paid in cash and returned to Freddie's house and collected a ten dollar bill.

After about a month of these, Sam was wondering just what the heck Louise was doing. She'd see the Tyler kid come in every Wednesday like clockwork, order the same thing and leave. The next Wednesday, Sam asked the teenager what was going on. Louise sidestepped the question and left without giving Sam an answer. The next time, Sam was ready, she had an idea. When Louise came in, Sam came downstairs and invited Louise up to her tiny office. Upstairs, Sam had Louise sit in her desk chair and Sam leaned on the desk.

"Soda Louise?" Sam asked while taking a soft drink out of her small refrigerator. Louise nodded. Sam handed her one, and took one herself.

"Okay kiddo, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Louise held out for a while, but finally told Sam what was happening. "…don't be mad, and please don't tell Mr. Benson that I told on him." Louise begged.

"Nope, I'm not going to do that Louise. In fact, I have a business proposition for you. I'll pay you ten dollars a week to tell me just what ole Mr. Benson is doing, okay?"

"Do you mean you want me to spy on Mr. Benson?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, kind of I guess. Is that a problem, Louise?"

"Nope, not a problem for me!" Louise said, smiling.

Sam smiled back, pointing at Louise and then at herself "You and me kid. We're gonna get along just fine…"

From then on, every Wednesday, Sam was downstairs waiting for her 'operative' to come in with news of 'the subject' as Louise and Sam called him. Louise would saunter in around ten till four and sit at the end of the bar. Stu, the afternoon barman, would put a soda and straw in front of the girl knock on the bar top twice and say 'on the house'. Sam would come around and sit next to Louise and order a soda or glass of water for herself. Then they would chat and joke while the food order was prepared. After a while, Louise would pull out a small notepad and begin her report:

"After leaving headquarters (the bar) on Wednesday I delivered the package and observed. The subject was in a good mood and had no visitors. On Thursday he watered the yard in the morning and worked in his office. Friday was the same. Saturday, the subject was visited by his mother. He successfully hid in his house until I noticed she was there, banging on the windows and doors. I told her that 'Mr. Benson had left early that morning and wasn't expected back until tomorrow.' Then his mother left. The subject came down after a bit and gave me five dollars again for telling his mom he wasn't home. Sunday morning he left in his old pickup truck and came back with an old video game to restore. That afternoon he let Paul and I play video games in his garage while he and my mom and dad barbequed. Monday he mowed and watered the yard and worked in his office. Tuesday He worked in his office all day. Today he watered the lawn this morning."

"So no visitors again this week, except his mom." Sam remarked.

"Nope, no visitors boss." Louise said putting away her notepad. By then, the order was generally ready. Sam slipped the girl a ten dollar bill under the counter and the girl would take the 'package' and deliver it. This continued all through spring and summer. Louise was a no show on the last Wednesday in August. Sam didn't worry about this, she did wonder, but hey, one week… Then there was nothing the next Wednesday, either.

Arnold knew the kids walked by the club every day after school. He stepped out of the clubs front door and checked down the street. There they were. Returning to the bar, he told Stu to hand him the phone. He called the office and told Sam that the kids would be by the place in a moment, and if she wanted to talk to Louise, she had better get down there.

Sitting at her desk, Sam thought for a moment. Did she even care what was going on with him? 'Not really' she told herself. She smiled and said out loud "that's a lie", got up and went down stairs. Arnold had just asked Louise to come in when Sam arrived. Sam walked over to Louise and asked why she hadn't come by.

"Oh, well there was nothing to report, Sam… Sorry… His Mother's birthday was last Wednesday, so he had to go to her house and 'eat cardboard' he called it." Louise said giggling."

"Ewww… I've eaten his mom's cooking before, it's terrible." Sam chuckled.

Louise looked at Sam sort of wide eyed "You've met his mom?" she asked.

Sam smirked "Yea, a long time ago, kiddo. So what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, he's sick." Louise said "He has a cold, and didn't feel like eating."

"Well, you stop in here every Wednesday and let me know what he's up too whether he orders food or not, okay?" Sam said.

"Okay, sorry… But since he hadn't ordered anything to eat, I didn't come round." Louise said.

"That's alright kiddo, here's a twenty. I'll talk to you next Wednesday."

Louise put the money in her pocket, nodded and left. Arnold called Ernie, the day swamper and bus boy over and sent him on an errand.

Sam stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked at the retreating group of kids, and sighed.

"Damnit" She said.

* * *

**I wanna review from you, just you,  
And nobody else but you,  
I wanna review from you, alone!  
Boop-boop-a-doop!**


	5. Soup in Seattle…

_Sam stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked at the retreating group of kids, and sighed._

"_Damnit" She said._

**Back In Seattle**

5. Soup in Seattle…

Arnold came out to the sidewalk and stood next to Sam.

"I sent Ernie down to the deli on 68th. They have some of the best chicken soup I've ever had. My wife quit making it; she just gets it there now." Arnold said.

Sam stared at Arnold, but didn't say a word.

"C'mon Sam, Billy ain't comin back. You can get something goin on with this Benson guy."

"Arnie, you're just too damn smart for your own good aren't you. Why do you think I have a thing for Benson?"

"Well boss, First you damn near give him a concussion and have us carry him back and dump him in his backyard, then you go by and watch to make sure he's ok. Then you beat the crap out of him on the street and then start payin a neighbor kid to keep an eye on him. That's just a little different, I guess." Arnold said with a smirk.

"You got chicken soup coming, huh Arnold?"

"Yep, best in the city and kosher to boot. Sam, if you hurry you still have time to get out of those work clothes and put on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt that doesn't advertise some forgotten laundry detergent."

"You saying I'm looking a little frumpy Arnold?"

"Nope, not me boss… I'd never say that... to your face." Arnold grinned.

They stood there a few moments more, watching the kids peel off from the group and walk up to their houses.

Arnold looked over at Sam and said "Well?"

"You are not going to believe this Arnie, but I'm a little scared. Me, scared. Do you believe that shit? I don't know…" She said shaking her head.

Arnold started laughing "You know… Ha! You know what they say… The good ones always scare the hell out of ya. I'll just bet this one's gonna be a hoot if it's got you spooked." He continued laughing "Look, you better go change, boss. Ernie will be back pretty quick and you got a sick friend to tend to."

Sam looked at Arnold and smiled "Thanks" she said and walked back inside.

Standing in front of the green house, she noticed how much work Freddie had done. Gone was the peeling paint and stain. The flower beds were perfect, so was the lawn. She could see where things that had been wild or overgrown had been trimmed or removed. The place looked… healthy, and oh so homey. She walked up to the door and started to knock, but couldn't. She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs on the porch. 'I am not nervous' she told herself. 'This is just Freddie Benson, an old friend, an old love.' And then another voice in her head reminded her 'and the bastard that broke your heart'.

She stood up and walked off the porch, and back to the sidewalk. She turned back in the direction of her club before remembering the soup in her arms. Retracing her steps back to the porch, she placed the soup on a low side table by one of the chairs and walked back out to the street, stopped, turned around and stared at the house. She raised her hands and noticed they were shaking like leaves in a storm.

"Damnit!" She said. Sam balled her fists, walked up to the front door and took out her wallet. Removing a credit card she shoved it into the door jamb and in just a moment, the door swung silently open. Thinking to herself 'at least I haven't lost my touch!' she smirked a tiny bit and walked into his house. 'He' was everywhere. His presence was assailing her senses. She walked through the tiny front room marveling at how he had placed his furniture to make the most use of the small amount of available space. It made her think; he must have done this on a computer for days, getting everything perfect. Looking into the kitchen to make sure he wasn't in there, she moved back over to the entrance to the hallway and staircase. Standing in front of the stairs, she was stuck. Her legs refused to move, her free hand was shaking. 'Damn it all anyway' she thought. Freddie could NOT see her like this. Sam took a few deep, cleansing breaths and willed herself up the stairs. At the landing, she turned toward the back bedroom. From what Louise had told her, she knew that Freddie had converted the front bedroom into an office. There he was, sound asleep on the bed. Now what? She looked at the soup she had brought. Heck, she had taken so long to finally get here, it was cold, lukewarm at best.

Turning around and going back downstairs, she went into the kitchen and found the obligatory microwave oven. She opened some cupboards and found the bowls, then checked some drawers and found a soup spoon. She poured some of the soup into a bowl and placed it in the microwave, pressed a couple buttons and started it. After a minute the microwave beeped, she removed the bowl of now steaming soup and turned and nearly ran into Freddie.

Freddie looked at her, ran his hand through his already mussed bed hair and said sleepily;

"Hi Sam, you brought me soup, thanks… I'm starving."

He took the steaming bowl out of her hands and sat down at the table, and began to eat. Sam was amazed. She had just broken into his house, bringing soup to him since he was sick, and he just spoke to her as if this was an everyday occurrence, nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is really good soup, Sam. Do you make this at your bar? I do want some crackers though…" he said while standing up and walking over to a pantry.

"I have a really awful cold; don't get too close, okay?" He said while sitting back down with a packet of saltines.

She watched him crumble a couple handfuls of the crackers into the soup. This was so strange.

"…Sam. Sam, did you hear me?" Freddie said.

Sam shook her head "Freddie, I'm sorry. I really should go…" she said while standing.

"Sam, please. Stay for a bit longer. We don't have to talk, just… I don't know, stay Please."

"Alright, but this is really weird Freddie. I just kind of realized what I did. I mean, yeah, I brought you some soup, but I broke into your house and was kind of staring at you upstairs… You didn't know that, huh… You were asleep. Now I'm embarrassed."

"Well, first… Why would you be embarrassed? I mean, not trying to open old wounds, but, we used to tell each other how nice it was to watch the other sleep. I would have done the same thing. Did you come in through the door?"

"Yes, I used a credit card and opened it. You should get new locks Freddie."

"Good, I'm glad you did. And thanks so much for the soup! You don't know how hungry I was. What is surprising, but very nice is that you're here at all. I mean after our last couple of encounters, but I really am glad you came by."

Sam was starting to get fidgety. Truth be told, so was Freddie. The moment was fragile, and both knew it. So what do you say? Finally, Sam said.

"I'm impressed! You have really fixed this old house up. I never would have believed it if I hadn't of seen it."

"Thanks Sam. It was a bit of work, but not bad. Because of the condition and the small size I got it for a song, nearly."

Sam nodded, Then looked up at Freddie "So when was the last time you saw Carly and Lyle?"

"Let's see… It's been nine, no eleven months now. I miss Lyle." He said.

"What about Carly, when did you last see her?"

"Same" Freddie said.

"You don't miss Carly?"

"Nope, not for a moment. Hmmm. This might really piss you off, but, I never loved her. When she left it was more of a relief than anything. I felt good about it."

Sam stared at him for a few seconds, she didn't say a thing.

"Well, go ahead. Ask me Sam. You know you want to, need to, maybe. I would really like to make you understand things besides."

Sam stared at him for a full minute. "Okay! Why did you do it? What happened?" She blurted out.

Freddie got up and put the bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. He turned back around, leaned back on the counter and said; "I don't know. Really, I could not tell you." He came back over and sat back down and continued. "I have racked my brain for a reason, any reason, good, bad, anything. It was like I woke up one day and suddenly I was with Carly. I thought to myself, 'how the hell did this happen'. I knew it was a mistake, boy did I ever. Do you know Spencer will not even ride in an elevator with me to this day? Heck, if I were him I wouldn't either. I must've really disgusted him. I disgusted myself! It was the biggest fucking mess I have ever seen, but I couldn't stop it. I'd see mom and Carly making these wedding plans and think 'this just isn't right'. I really didn't want to do that. But I never had the guts to tell them to stop I guess. It just never happened. It was like I was in a daze for a while, then I was married to Carly. All I wanted to do was to go looking for you, and then it was too late."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment or two, then quietly asked "So why did you get divorced?"

"The whole thing was a sham. The marriage was nothing, meaningless. Carly didn't want to be married to me, and I didn't want to be married to Carly. I really to this day could not tell you why we did it. For the last year and a half we didn't even sleep together. Even longer for sex; I mean we didn't even stay in the same room. I slept on the couch. I'm pretty sure Carly was seeing someone else the last year or more. One night she came in and told me she had found somebody else and left. And the weirdest thing is, I felt relieved!"

Sam sat for a few moments more, taking all this in. She got up and put remaining soup in the fridge. "You need to get your butt back up into that bed, mister. I'm going back to work now. We'll talk more later, ok?"

"I would really like that, Sam."

"I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing." She opened the front door but turned back around; Freddie was standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the door jamb.

"Do you still have that number you called? My private number?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Freddie said.

"Call me later tonight and let me know what you want for lunch tomorrow. I'll bring it by around one. We can chat more then if you feel up to it." Sam said. She smiled, turned and was closing the door when Freddie said; "I'll leave the door unlocked."

Sam turned and grinned at him "you don't need too" she said, and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A review in haiku**

**Is better than a cashew**

**In Mogadishu**

**ACHOO!**

_Scuzz me - allergies_


	6. Cell phones, ring tones and pate's

_She smiled, turned and was closing the door when Freddie said; "I'll leave the door unlocked."_

_Sam turned and grinned at him "you don't need too" she said, and then closed the door behind her._

**Back In Seattle**

6. Cell phones, ring tones and pate's

Freddie stared at his phone. He felt like he was thirteen again, calling a girl. He dropped the phone on his bed and looked at it, stared at it. "Well crap, she told me to call her" He said to no one, out loud.

It had been warm during the day, but there was a fall chill in the air. He got out of bed and put his robe and slippers on. He grabbed his phone off the bed and walked out into the hallway. Flipping on the light he noticed the heater was off. 'No wonder' he thought while turning the switch to 'on'. Continuing down the short hall, he entered the second bed room / office and turned on his computer. He checked his email, read a couple of news items and took his phone back out of his robe pocket. Standing, he walked across the room to his bulletin board and touched the number into the phone. He stuck his earpiece on and put the phone on the desk top, without pushing the 'call' button.

'Jeez' he thought 'am I a wimp or what…'

He looked at the clock, 9:02 PM, and pressed 'call'.

One ring…

"Benson" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, whatcha up too?"

The next time Freddie looked at the clock it was 12:49 AM. "Sam, I gotta go, it's almost one in the morning…"

"Aww… Freddie, you're supposed to be resting, you're sick! I'm sorry, we shouldn't…"

"Sam!" Freddie interrupted "I have been resting, I feel much better and it is a real pleasure to talk to you. So, lunch then?"

"Yeah, lunch. I'll be there around one, ok?"

"Perfect, yeah perfect Sam… G'night"

"Night Freddie… Oh! Hey! Almost forgot! What did you want for lunch…"

"How about a ham sandwich?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, for two then. Night…" She said.

The pair continued their lunches three or four times a week for the next couple of months. During that time Sam began to join Freddie for the Sunday afternoon barbeques with the Tyler's as well, until the fall weather stopped them.

Three days before Halloween the two were having lunch again in Freddie's kitchen when suddenly, Freddie stood up.

"Shit! Sam, crouch down and follow me" He said while crouching himself. Sam grabbed half of her pulled pork sandwich and a pickle, then followed Freddie out of the kitchen, around the corner and into the hallway. Silently, they ascended the stairs. At the landing, Freddie pulled Sam close and whispered;

"My mother pulled up in front of the house. She can see us if we're in the office, since the shades are open. Also, just as you can see through the downstairs window beside the door from here, she could see us as well. We have to get off the landing, come with me…"

Sam followed him into his bedroom and they sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for all this Sam; she is just getting worse and worse though…" He said quietly.

"She doesn't have a key?" Sam whispered.

"Oh no, no way" Freddie replied, shaking his head "I gave her a key when I first moved in. I was in Olympia for a business meeting one day when she came by. She let herself in and threw out most of the food in my fridge and pantry. Then she ranted for weeks about how unhealthy it all was. I had the locks changed and told her she couldn't have a set of keys."

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Sam said softly.

"Well, she is my mom, but…"

They could hear her yelling his name from the side and then the back of the house. She was testing all the doors and the windows she could reach to try to get in.

"You know Sam; this kind of reminds me of all those zombie movies you used to make us watch when we were kids. You know, where the zombies were trying to get into the house and eat the live people."

Sam's mouth dropped open then snapped shut. She started to chuckle. She put her hand over her mouth to keep the noise down but she was still laughing. Sam leaned into Freddie and they both tumbled backwards onto the bed. Freddie looked at Sam, Sam looked at Freddie, and they were only inches apart. Their eyes locked, they began to scoot closer together when…

"Fredward! It's your mother! I have a nice squid jerky and soy curd pate for you! Fredward…"

Freddie's mother was circling the house yelling on and on about her stinky pate. Sam couldn't take it any longer. She broke into new muffled chuckles. Freddie joined her, grabbing one of his pillows and laughing into it. Soon they heard a car door slam and then drive away.

They were both lying sideways on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them had said a word for a while. Finally, Sam asked the ceiling if it had any plans for Halloween night. Freddie turned on his side toward Sam and gently put his hand on the far side of her face and turned her head to him.

"No Sam, I have no plans at all. Any ideas?"

As he said this Sam put her hand over his and raised herself up slightly. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"Well, um… We have this party at the bar every Halloween, and I was wondering if…" Sam said.

Freddie began caressing her cheek "I'd love to join you but management has banned me from that night spot."

They both shifted their heads slightly and began to move closer and closer… their lips only centimeters away now, "Oh, well that nonsense will be fixed…" Sam whispered.

BRRRRRRANG! BRRRRRRANG!

They both jumped apart! "What the hell is that?" Freddie yelled.

BRRRRRRANG! BRRRRRRANG!

Sam grimaced while she dug into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

BRRRRRRANG! BRRRRRRANG!

Flipping the phone open she yelled "WHAT!"

"Oh, yes Arnold, what is it… again... oh crap, alright is the driver still there... yea, keep him there, I'll be there in five."

She closed her phone. "Freddie, I'm so sorry, but…"

Freddie stood up and helped Sam up. "I know, work calls and you have to go put out some fire." Once they were standing, he held her shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug. "I wouldn't mind a rain check though, ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded and took his hand and led him downstairs. Freddie watched as she grabbed her coat from the kitchen and put it on. He held the door open for her as she was leaving. Just as she passed the threshold, she turned. Entwining her hands behind Freddie's head, she pulled him into a quick kiss. A mere peck, 'damnit, that's nice' she thought.

"Doing anything tomorrow?" She asked.

Freddie shook his head.

"I'll be here then, and don't you dare make any plans for Halloween, got it?"

Freddie smiled and nodded… "Got it" he said.

* * *

And so goes chapter six!

Thanks GOBS to:

Tech-Man

KingxLeon21

axel100

BaalRules

And my muses Auntie

seddiefan2009!

And everyone that has reviewed favored or subscribed!

SMOOTCHES!

* * *

**Chapter seven will be very soon**

**It will make you howl!**

* * *

I know, it's been a wait

But the plot is cooked,

And on the plate!

So please review,

I'm begging too!

And I'll send you,

Some virtual cake!

* * *

**Dark Chocolate**

**w/ Sour Cream**

**Chocolate Frosting**

**YUMMERS!**

**_Except for myjumpingsocks_**

**_She wants_**

**_MARS BAR CHEESECAKE!_**

**_Well, ok then!_**


	7. Here We Go Again!

"_Doing anything tomorrow?" She asked._

_Freddie shook his head._

"_I'll be here then, and don't you dare make any plans for Halloween, got it?"_

_Freddie smiled and nodded… "Got it" he said._

**Back In Seattle**

7. Here we go again?

There was a big project Freddie wanted to finish; he didn't have much left to go. He stayed up late and got up early and at eleven in the morning transmitted the package to his client. By noon the client had accepted and paid him. He was all set for at least a week. Nothing but little tiny projects until the big one he would be getting then. Perfect, 'I'm taking a few days off' he thought. Just about then he got an email from Sam; 'I'll pick you up. We're going out for lunch.'

He had been ready to go check the fridge and see if he needed to make a trip to the deli. This changed things. Now he wouldn't be rushed since he needed to shower and shave. He had gotten up and gone directly to work on his project. The weather was clear, but a little chilly. He laid out clothes that would keep him warm without smothering him. Next, he shaved then showered. Opening his medicine cabinet, he took out some cologne and splashed it lightly on his hands, and rubbed it into his face. Replacing he bottle in the cabinet, he noticed the bottle he had found at his mothers. 'Those pills are far out of date' he said to himself, and besides, he's continued to forget to ask his mom what they are for anyway. He took the bottle and dumped the remaining few tablets in the toilet and flushed it. Looking at the bottle, he took it into his bedroom and tossed it on the bed while he got dressed. Retrieving the bottle, he went downstairs, out the backdoor, and into the garage. Putting the bottle on the top of his newest vintage video game that he was restoring; 'That bottle will be great for small parts' he thought.

Stepping out of his garage, he heard a powerful motorcycle behind him. Lowering the garage door, he locked it and turned to see a Harley Davidson gliding up his driveway. The rider was obviously female. The woman was wearing black leather riding gear and a helmet that completely covered her face. The bike stopped, her arms went up to her helmet and lifted it off. Sam emerged in a flurry of blonde hair and smiles.

"Whatcha think Freddie?"

"How cool Sam, how very cool. What is it, I mean; I know it's a Harley, but what type?"

"This is a 2008 Softail Deluxe. 1573 cc's of pure V Twin power. She weighs just shy of seven hundred pounds, will do a hundred and twenty given a flat road. She has six speeds and rides like a dream because of the sweet suspension front and rear."

"And how fitting" Freddie deadpanned "its gravy brown."

"Had to have it painted that color special!" Sam said nodding.

Freddie smiled.

"You up for this, nub?" Sam asked.

"Do you mean a ride on the bike, or was that a double entendre, Sam?"

Sam smiled wryly…

"I am so ready." Freddie said, grinning "But I'll need something warmer for the motorcycle ride. Come in while I put on another pair of pants and a coat."

"Was that a double entendre?" Sam asked and grinned.

Sam followed him back into the house. She was carrying a paper wrapped package she had taken off the back of the bike. Setting the package on the kitchen counter, she said:

"Freddie, this is a little weird, but if it doesn't bother you, it won't bother me. These leathers were Bill's. You are just a bit smaller than he was, so everything should fit ok. Why don't you change out of those khaki pants into some jeans, and maybe put on a sweatshirt besides."

Freddie nodded and took the package upstairs, changed clothes and pulled on the leather pants and coat. There was a vest in the package as well; calling downstairs for advice, Sam said not to bother with it. He finished dressing and went back downstairs.

Sam's breath hitched when he entered the kitchen.

"Look Sam, if this bothers you, let's just forget the leather, okay? I can wear enough stuff to stay warm"

"No…" Sam grinned "its just, well… you look so hot in that, Freddie."

"You're blushing Sam! HA! I made you blush!"

"Did not!" She retorted.

"Did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Na… mumph!" Sam found Freddie's lips on hers. It was the beginning of a long passion filled, lust dusted kiss. Sam's hands were everywhere, his waist, hair, back, shoulders, and then back to his hair. Freddie held her hips, and kissed her silly, then stupid, then breathless, finally, she was mindlessly numb. They broke apart gasping…

"Wow!" She said "That was so mmpha…" His lips were back. She pushed him over to the far wall while they continued. He pushed her back, then he grabbed her ass and began kissing her neck. Sam moaned… deliciously. She had feelings erupting that she hadn't known still existed. She hadn't felt this way in years, since the last time with Freddie. Since before he ran out on her with their supposed best friend. This can't happen, not with him. Not with Freddie… he had hurt her so badly. She wanted to just kick and scream and run… Right back into his arms, damnit! This was right, this was it. She broke them apart.

"Benson! Don't you dare fuck with me! Don't you dare, damn you."

Freddie looked into her eyes. She couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her like that, ever. She saw her whole life wrapped up in those eyes. Yeah, there was heartache… but there was comfort, joy and compassion. And love. She had only seen brief glimpses of it before with Freddie, never with anyone else. But here it was. Lord here it was and she felt like she had been kicked in the gut. There it was and it was a terror… It was all she could do to stand. Fucking hell! This man loved her. She couldn't take a breath. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Sam…" He started to say

She shook her head, "no… wait…" she said placing two fingers over his lips to keep him from speaking.

He moved his head and kissed the nape of her neck. "Sam, I couldn't do that again. I'm still not sure why I did that before, but it can't happen again. I'd kill myself first. I need you, I always have. Please…"

The tears were running down her cheeks, dripping on the floor.

"Do you know what you did to me Benson, do you? Do you have any fucking idea?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Sam. Do you know what I did to myself? Looking for any reason I could to make sense out of what the hell I did. I didn't have any interest in Carly. None at all. "

"Then why did you marry her, Benson?"

"I don't know Sam, I really don't know…"

You know Freddie; I really didn't want any of this to come up. It was neat having a friend like you again, but not this, not again, not after the last time. No damn way."

"Cut the crap Sam. We can't go back to the way it was when we were twelve. Besides, 'just friends' don't hire neighbor kids to keep tabs on me."

"I would never, ever do… Okay, how did you find out, Benson?"

"How did you find out I had a cold? Louise told you when you hired her to watch me. So I hired her to watch you."

"What! You didn't! You really did that Freddie?"

"Yep, that kid has a tidy little income going on watching us." He said.

"Jeez! Amazing… Okay, so you want to do this. You want to try us again. You're sure." She asked.

Freddie nodded his head and said "I'm positive."

Sam looked at Freddie for a moment, turned and walked out the back door. Freddie followed her, she got on her motorcycle, started it and pulled out into the street. Freddie tried to follow, but there was no possibility of that. She stopped briefly to pull her helmet on, and was gone.

Freddie was standing on the sidewalk, watching her ride away. When the tiny dot that was Sam disappeared in the distance, he turned and walked back to his house. Entering, he removed the leather riding wear, laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Sam rode south and west to connect with Interstate 5. Traveling south on the freeway, she made her way a little over thirty miles to The Cloud Nine Tavern in Tacoma. In front was the standard line of Harley's, Indian's and Victory's with a couple of neighborhood kids watching them. Sam parked her bike, and then gave one of the kids a ten dollar bill. The kid nodded, ran in front of her and held open the door. Walking inside, Sam sat at the end of the bar, nearest the door. The barman walked up, and asked her for her order.

"Two shots of Kessler's, a glass of water, no ice and a pack of Dromedary regulars, unfiltered."

In a moment, two shot glasses of the amber liquid, a short pack of cigarettes and a glass of water without ice were in front of Sam. She put a fifty on the bar and began pounding the top of the pack of cigarettes on the bar top.

"Matches." Sam said while draining the first shot in one gulp.

The barman placed her change in front of her while reminding the blonde woman; "…there is no smoking in the bar."

"Fuck off, asshole" Sam replied while putting the second small, now empty glass on the bar top.

The barman smiled, and placed an ashtray beside her empty shot glasses. He opened his hand, indicating the empty glasses. Sam nodded her head.

"Tell Julie that Sam Nolan is here." She said while tearing open the cigarette pack.

The barman nodded, poured the shot glasses full, struck a match and lit Sam's cigarette. As he shook out the match he said "be right back."

Sam gulped down first one shot, then the other. Taking a large drag off the cigarette, she inhaled deeply and held in the smoke. Taking a sip of water, she let the smoke slowly drift out of her nose.

A large woman came out of the back of the bar, looked at the blonde and shook her head.

"Sam Nolan, I thought I told you never to come back in here. But I did hear about Bill, sorry for that." The woman said walking up to Sam from behind the bar.

"Yeah, well Bill and I paid your damages… Julie, I need a place to think, and drink. Okay?" Sam said.

"Got'cha" Julie said, turning to the barman she continued; "Ollie, ya'll grab a couple boys and get Sam's bike loaded on the back of the truck."

"Sam, you got a persuader on you?" Julie asked.

Sam shook her head "Nope."

"You get rowdy, I'm gonna bounce you're ass, girl." Julie said.

Sam nodded "You'll get me home?"

"All taken care of, already done…" Julie answered.

"Thanks Jewels." Sam said.

"Not a problem hun, now I know where to go for my next time." Julie said as she turned and walked to the back of the bar.

Sam nodded her head, poured two more shots and slammed them down, one after the other. Picking up her cigarette, she took another deep drag and blew the smoke out slowly.

"Benson…" She said to herself.

Okay! That's it for chapter seven!

What will happen in chapter eight?

You had better read it, you'd better not wait!

Because you know, it just might be great!

But now I'm going to bed, 'cause it's very late!

I know, lame poem… please review anyway!

_**Thanks to all the boys and girls that helped.**_

_**Tech-Man, KingxLeon21, axel100 (motorcycle info especially), BaalRules, myjumpingsocks**_

_**And a special thanks to reader arluna!**_

**OK, One more tiny bit of**

**MAJOR IMPORTANCE**

**If you've never read the work of**

**pearlbutton328**

**go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**


	8. Sleepless in …

_Sam nodded her head, poured two more shots and slammed them down, one after the other. Picking up her cigarette, she took another deep drag and blew the smoke out slowly. _

"_Benson…" She said to herself._

**Back In Seattle**

8. Sleepless in …

Freddie had laid on the bed for an hour or so. 'Now what?' he thought. All he wanted to do was live here in this little house, with his little programming job and have a little life with no complications. "Damn it!" he yelled at the ceiling. He got off his bed and went downstairs. Going out to the garage he began disassembling the newest old wreck of a video game he had found. The game was 'DEFENDER' produced in 1980. He'd played it a few times when he was younger, and remembered it to be fun in that vintage two dimensional format. Normally he enjoyed working on his old games, but today it just wasn't working. He put the parts in the small plastic baskets he had for that, as well as the old pill bottle he had found at his mothers. Going back in the house, he watched a couple television shows, and went to bed early. He didn't really sleep, just tossed and turned with the images of the day continuing to replay over and over in his mind.

The last thing he remembered was checking the time at ten after one in the morning. He had finally drifted off only to be woken up by someone banging on his front door. He groggily put on some sweats and went downstairs. It was just four in the morning. What the hell…

Opening the door, a small wiry fellow with skull pattern doo-rag was standing there. He said "You Benson?"

"Yeah…" Freddie said. Looking past the guy, out into the yard, Freddie saw a flat bed truck with what looked like Sam's motorcycle on the bed. It had been backed into his driveway.

"Okay, we got a delivery for ya, Benson." doo rag said stepping back off the porch "Mind helping with the bike? We can get it, but three makes it easy."

"Umm, sure… Is that Sam's?" Freddie asked?

"Yeah, that's Mrs. Nolan's scooter, she's in the crew seat, sleeping. You must be Benson." A huge guy said as he stepped around from the far side of the truck. As he got closer he held out his hand.

Freddie gripped his huge hand and shook. "I go by Tiny, that's my buddy, Irish…" the fellow said nodding to doo rag man.

"Tiny?" Freddie asked looking up at the bald monster.

"Yeah, I get asked about that a lot." He said smiling.

The three of them rolled the motorcycle down the trucks ramp easily. Freddie suggested putting the machine in the garage, since it looked like rain. He unlocked the door and opened it while Irish pushed the bike in.

"Those are your games?" Irish asked.

"Yeah, I like those old things. I buy 'em and fix 'em up." Freddie said.

"Mind if I show Tiny?" Irish asked.

"Sure, you guys want to play a game or two?" Freddie asked.

"Wow Benson, these are so cool! We haven't got time right now, but I sure would like to play 'em some other time." Tiny said as he walked into the garage.

"Sure, anytime… I'll get Sam now" said Freddie.

Irish and Tiny nodded "Doors unlocked, passenger side." Irish said while the pair of them continued to look over the different games.

Sam was sprawled across the back seat of the pickup, snoring softly. She was still dressed in her riding leathers and had the distinct odor of stale booze and cigarettes. Freddie gently wrestled her torso around so he could put her head in the nape of his neck, and pick her up bridal style. He got her up, off the seat just as Tiny and Irish returned. They smiled, nodded, got in their truck and drove away. She didn't move a muscle during all this, her arms limply swung at his side.

Freddie continued up the walk to his front porch when he felt her arms move, one snaking around his neck and her grip tighten.

"…mmm, like ere, nis" She said as she kissed his cheek. Freddie had no illusions, Sam was still very drunk.

Freddie stopped and put her gently in the porch swing. "Sorry Sam… gotta put you down."

"…'mere, sis with us misser..."

Freddie sat down next to Sam. She crawled up on him and sat on his lap.

"k, dorkachuni… naa. O… K… lissen… lissen, don ta, tall… um say , k?" Sam slurred.

"Okay Sam, I'll listen, and not talk." Freddie surmised.

".. umm k… I don know. Don know why. But jus can not… I think-ing, thought maybe but… can not…"

Freddie was collapsing in on himself. She was looking at him, glazed, but not blinking or turning away. He put his arm around her waist and nodded his head.

"It's okay Sam, I understand." He said.

"SSSS lissen! Sop! You donn git… unnersand it. You pomise, prom ise k? promise…"

"Promise what, Sam?"

"Your bee… I… whisk ey talk ba Iwish know huh? You mus pro-mis, promise k?"

"Promise what, Sam?"

"Puke" Sam said.

"Huh? Oh!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam was beginning to get very pale. Recognizing what she meant, he helped her over the porch railing while she emptied her stomach onto the flower beds. When she finished, she seemed to have passed out.

Freddie picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. It took him nearly ten minutes to get her out of the leather riding gear and boots. He unbuttoned her Levis and took off her socks. Nudging her into his bed seemed really easy after all that. Although she was still dressed, he put the blankets and comforter over her and lay down on top of the covers next to her, and watched her sleep.

He knew he was not going to be able to stay here now, he'd have to move. This kind of thing would just be too painful, living this close just wouldn't work. He would find another house in another little forgotten neighborhood and then things would be better. Heh, he knew better than that, but… what else could he do?

She was wonderful, lying there. Beautiful didn't describe her. It would have been great if it would have worked… But Sam didn't want it too…

'Nearly five o'clock might as well make some coffee' he thought swinging himself off the bed.

* * *

**You must read the work of** **pearlbutton328**

**Go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

You do realize,

if you don't leave a review

all you're hair will get frizzy

or maybe fall out!

Save your hair!

Leave a review!


	9. … and you're gonna get it, plenty!

_She was wonderful, lying there. Beautiful didn't describe her. It would have been great if it would have worked… But Sam didn't want it too…_

'_Nearly five o'clock, might as well make some coffee' he thought swinging himself off the bed. _

**Back In Seattle**

9. … and you're gonna get it, plenty!

Freddie drank some coffee, did a few chores in his office, drank some more coffee and caught up on his email. Around eight he checked on Sam. She was still sleeping, snoring lightly. He put a bottle of water, a new toothbrush, toothpaste and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table. He was pretty sure she would need that and maybe more.

He showered, dressed and went downstairs and hosed off the front porch and around the flowerbed that she had been sick on. Thinking he should eat something, even though he didn't feel at all hungry, he made some sour dough toast and another cup of coffee. He took his breakfast out to the front porch and sat on the swing. Taking a bite of his toast, he chewed slowly and thought that he had been right. It would be much better if he sold this place and moved. That would be best for both of them.

Freddie was deep in thought and didn't notice Sam until she was standing in front of him dressed in his sweats.

"Hey" she said softly "Hope you don't mind, but I changed into some of your sweats."

"No, not at all, and good morning Sam, you look none the worse after a night like that. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck, you?" she asked.

"Oh, okay I guess. I didn't sleep much…" he replied "want some coffee?"

"Yes! Do you mind getting it? I'm a little wobbly still."

"Sure, be right back. You still take it the same way? Two sugars and cream?"

"Yes, still the same way. You remembered!" She smiled.

Freddie got up and went into the kitchen. Sam took a seat on the swing. In a moment, he returned with her coffee.

"Freddie, I want to apologize for last night, I mean that was bad, and…"

"No Sam" he said sitting down next to her "I mean I hoped, but didn't expect anything else." He said with a sad smile.

She snuggled up next to him, and sipped her coffee. "So, you're okay, you're good with this?" she asked.

"Well, yeah… I mean… sure, of course I am." He said staring straight ahead.

"And thanks for the aspirin and toothbrush and stuff… That really helped…"

"Oh, nothing at all… I'll get this place on the market soon though; I think that would be best." He said.

"Going to flip this place? I didn't know folks were still doing that. Are you really set on doing that? I really kind of like this little house, Freddie. Is there another place for sale nearby?"

"Nearby? Um, well… I was kind of thinking away, you know, away from… here. This area, you know?" Freddie said.

"Well, why? I mean the club is only a block and you've got everything set up so nice here, why move?"

"C'mon Sam, after what you said…"

"Wait just a minute…" Sam said sitting up "Last night is kind of a haze, but I know I practiced the whole speech thing. What the hell did I say?"

"You said you couldn't. I mean, I get it… If you can't be with me, then you can't. That's really plain and simple. I think it would be best if I moved."

Sam started to laugh, interspersed by holding her temples, but laughing all the while. Freddie stared at her. He was appalled and confused by her laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie… Really…"

She continued to chuckle.

"Well I am too, but you don't see me laughing!" Freddie said disgustedly.

"No, no no no… I'm sorry; I got sick right in the middle of my little speech, didn't I."

Freddie continued to stare.

"I said I couldn't. Leave it too me to screw this up!" she laughed "Freddie, what I meant was I couldn't go on without you. The last few months have been perfect. I tried to keep this from happening, I admit. I was just so scared. But, yes, please, can we start over? You and I? I want to be with you. I hope that's still what you want."

Freddie's jaw dropped.

"You mean, you want… you and me? Again? Together?"

"Yes, us together. And if you're not going to eat that toast, I want it too." Sam said.

"Well, screw the toast!" He said, and then kissed her.

* * *

Mrs. Benson knocked on the door of the apartment across the hall from hers. Waited a moment, and then knocked again. The door opened:

"Morning Mrs. B"

"Good morning Spencer, I hope you are well today. Here is your health mix for the next few days. I tried something different this time; you'll have to tell me if you like it. Along with the normal ingredients I've mixed in some pear nectar and frapped mango. I liked it; I hope you will also… Let me know."

"mmm, sounds so good Mrs. B."

A red haired woman walked up behind Spencer and smiled at their neighbor.

"Oh, good morning Maxine" said Mrs. Benson "There's plenty there for you as well!"

"Why, thank you! You know we always put your gifts to good use."

Mrs. Benson smiled and turned, going back into her apartment. Spencer closed their door as Maxine took the 'health mix' from Spencer and went into the kitchen. Setting the 'mix' on the kitchen counter, she set out two cups ground some coffee and started the coffee maker. Removing the lid from the pitcher of Mrs. B's mix, she picked it up and poured it down the sink.

"Well babe, I'm putting this goop to good use, just like I told her. I'm sure this is good for the plumbing."

"You just don't know how much better I feel after you made me stop drinking that slop, Maxi."

"Well mister" Maxine said walking up to Spencer and pulling him into a hug "I know of something else we can put to good use while we wait for the coffee to finish."

Spencer grabbed her butt with both hands, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Great minds think alike, huh…" Spencer whispered into her ear.

* * *

Freddie and Sam had been playing tonsil hockey on the front porch for about twenty minutes.

"Oh! Sam, I forgot, you're starved and hung over. I have the perfect solution for that!"

"More kisses, Freddie?"

"Well, yea, in a minute though. I have the perfect hang over fixer upper breakfast. And it really works!" Freddie said.

They stood up and went back into the house. Sam stretched, yawned and said;

"I really would like to take a shower… ALONE! I saw that look!" She smiled.

"Of course, mi casa es su casa. Towels are in the cupboard to the side of the sink. Shampoo and stuff are all in the shower, can't miss it." Freddie said.

Sam pulled him into a long passion filled kiss.

"I just don't feel up to games right now, but don't make any plans for tonight, because I've got a reservation, got it?" She asked rubbing the crotch of his jeans.

"Yep, I get it…" Freddie whispered in her ear.

Sam stepped back and walked toward the bathroom. Stopping she turned back and said;

"You're damn right you get it, and you're gonna get it, plenty!" She smirked as she closed the bathroom door.


	10. Finish it…

"_I just don't feel up to games right now, but don't make any plans for tonight, because I've got a reservation, got it?" She asked rubbing the crotch of his jeans._

"_Yep, I get it…" Freddie whispered in her ear._

_Sam stepped back and walked toward the bathroom. Stopping she turned back and said;_

"_You're damn right you get it, and you're gonna get it, plenty!" She smirked as she closed the bathroom door. _

Back In Seattle

10. Finish it…

Freddie stood and watched the door of the bathroom for a while. When the shower water started, he shook himself out of his obsessive stare and went upstairs to his bedroom. Sam's clothes were lying in a heap on the floor, just as he thought they would be. Scooping them up and tossing them in a chair, he made the bed and got Sam out a pair of his boxers and another sweat suit that he had left in the dryer too long and shrunk. He made his way back downstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, and entered.

"Here, I thought you may want some clean clothes. I'll wash your others. Your bra smells like whiskey and cigarettes though."

"Yeah, you just wanted a look at what you're gonna be getting into, didn't ya!" Sam said as she opened the shower curtain, leaned out, grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled his head under the shower stream.

She kissed him. "See if that'll hold you until later. Now go and fix this hang over stuff. Mama's hungry!" She said as she leaned back into the shower and closed the curtain.

He liked the view. Unfortunately, his sweatshirt and head were soaked. He took off his sweatshirt and wrung it out over the sink, then dried his hair.

He went back upstairs and grabbed her clothes and another sweatshirt and returned to the kitchen. He got out his cast iron pots and pans and set things in motion on the stove. Eggs, bacon, a package of uncooked hash brown potatoes, cheddar cheese and a tube of instant biscuits were placed on the kitchen counter along with butter, oil, chili powder, an onion, seasoning salt and hot sauce. Firing up the oven, he started the biscuits, then fry pans for the bacon and the potatoes. Next, he quickly got the laundry going, then back into the kitchen. Bacon was about ready, as were the hash browns. He uncovered a dutch oven and put four nearly done biscuits on the bottom smothered in butter. Next, a layer of hash browns with bacon in a thatch pattern on top of that. Finally, he scrambled four eggs with some butter, milk, chili powder, diced onion and hot sauce. The eggs went on the top. The whole was smothered in cheese and baked in the oven until the cheese browned.

Sam came into the kitchen just as the dutch oven was going into the oven.

"Anything I need to do?" she asked.

"Yep, sit at the table and drink coffee. It'll be about ten minutes." Freddie said putting a fresh cup of coffee on the table for her.

Sam wrapped her arms around him. "You know, I think you're gonna do just fine by me. Just fine…" she said before kissing him.

"So what are your plans for today? Just up until this evening, I know your plans then" Sam said as she sat down.

"Well, I don't know really. Follow you around? Maybe a nap since I didn't sleep much. I don't have any work to do, although I did get some nice job offers in my email this morning." Freddie replied.

"Why don't you come with me to the club? It's time the guys met you besides throwing you out." Sam said.

"Sure, sounds good." Freddie said as he got a fresh cup of coffee for himself.

"Hmmm… First we have some shopping to do, we can stop at the bar on the way. You're driving." Sam said.

"So, what is the deal with Halloween?" He asked.

"Well, there is a band, rock this year. Folks dress up, you know. We give candy to the kids and one free shot to the adults. You'll be there, you'll find out…"

Freddie put a bowl in front of Sam and another at his place at the table. Then silverware and napkins, and a hot plate for the cast iron pot. Getting a hot pad, he took the dutch oven out of the oven and put it on the table. Removing the lid and placing on the side. He then used a large spoon and dished out some of the meal onto Sam's plate, then onto his. Sam poked at it with her fork.

"Yeah, I know. It looks a little different, but it's very good. You can see what's in it, and I put an extra layer of bacon in it in your honor." Freddie said.

Sam cut a portion off and blew on it for a moment, then put it in her mouth, and chewed. Her smile was infectious.

"Freddie! This is good! Heck, its great!" Sam said cutting off another portion.

"Yeah, this old alcoholic that I worked with in Spokane gave me the recipe. I haven't needed it often, but the times I have, it's worked."

"Well, it is working. My stomach feels better already! Good job Benson!"

"By the way, your motorcycle is in the garage. And those guys that brought you home, Tiny and Irish, they seem like nice fellows."

"Tiny and Irish seem like nice fellows to you, Freddie?"

"Well yeah, we talked about the games in the garage, and stuff. Seemed like good folks."

"Well, yeah… their okay I guess. Julie must have told 'em who you were. They have been known to be a little, um… rowdy. They are old friends of Bill's."

"Bill, as in Bill Nolan, your husband."

"Yep, that Bill, and he isn't my husband, he's dead."

"I know. How did you meet him?"

"I was staying up at Bob and Mom's ranch and he broke down on the side of the road. He seemed like a fun guy, and had a motorcycle… That's it."

"How long were you married?"

"I married him not long after that. I guess I better tell you the whole story. Can I have some more coffee?"

"Sam, you don't have to ask."

"Well, I know that, I wanted you to get it for me, so…" She said holding out her empty cup.

Freddie grinned, and took her cup, making her a fresh cup, with the sugar and creamer. "So…" he said as he sat back down.

"Well, Bill and I went to a party. We got pretty drunk, and a couple weeks later, I thought I was prego. I told him since he had helped get me that way he could help raise the kid. I also told him we wouldn't be having some little bastard. So we got married. Then, I found out I wasn't pregnant, I was just late."

"Wow Sam, so…"

"Not done yet Freddie; so now were hitched and he gets this message about coming back up here to take over the bar. So here we come, we do take it over from his folks and everything is okay. I'm not madly in love with Bill, but he'll do. Except for this one little problem, he had a huge thing for nose candy, you know, coke. So we're trying to turn this neighborhood bar into something special, and he's putting the profits up his nose. I'd left him two days before he tried to race the train."

"You left him?"

"Yep, sure did. Even filed for divorce, well, got the paperwork going. I didn't actually file it in court. Didn't have to, he was dead."

"What did you mean 'race the train'?"

"Just what I said; the damn fool tried to race a freight train on his bike, hit a bump or something, and got thrown under a moving train. That kind of stupidity is generally lethal."

"And here we are…" Freddie said.

"Yep, here we are. And as long as we're doing true confessions, you ever pull a stunt like the last one you pulled; mama will find a train for you to race. Do you understand me Freddie?"

"Yeah, I understand. It won't happen. Believe me."

"Benson, if I didn't believe you, I wouldn't be here. I even believe you when you tell me you don't know why or how you got with Carly. That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard… 'I don't know…' but for some screwball reason, I believe you. But don't press your luck."

"I won't, and thanks for believing in me. So how are Bob and your mom and Mel?"

"Heck, Mom and Bob are like peas in a pod. They are just so good together. I haven't seen them since I moved back up here though. I talk to them on the phone, but…"

"And your sister?" Freddie asked.

"There's a funny thing. After all the expensive schools and degrees, she married a rancher about five miles from Mom and Bob. And, I'm an auntie! She's got twin boys that are three and a year old baby girl."

"And you've never seen the kids?"

"Nope, I've only seen pictures and a couple videos." Sam said

"Can Arnold run the bar for a few days?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah… why?" She responded.

"Why don't I take you to Redding for one of the holidays, pick Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Really, you want to go, you want to do that?" She asked.

"Well, let's see, go too mom's or hang out with the family of the woman I… Um." Freddie stood up and collected the empty plates.

"Finish it Freddie." Sam said.

"Um…"

"Freddie…"

"Look, I don't want to mess this up, okay Sam?"

Sam stood up. "Finish it…" She said.

* * *

**You must read the work of**

**pearlbutton328**

**and**

**ober22**

**Go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**


	11. Skylights

"_Well, let's see, go too mom's or hang out with the family of the woman I… Um." Freddie stood up and collected the empty plates._

"_Finish it Freddie." Sam said._

"_Um…"_

"_Freddie…"_

"_Look, I don't want to mess this up, okay Sam?"_

_Sam stood up. "Finish it…" She said._

**Back In Seattle**

11. Skylights

Freddie had turned away from her, and was rinsing dishes in the sink. Sam walked over and stood beside him, looking at him.

"Freddie, do you know what I did this morning?"

Freddie shook his head, still staring at the dishes in the sink.

"I shaved."

Freddie arched his eyebrows and slowly turned his head to Sam, grinning "wha?" he said.

"I shaved, you know, legs and pits… everything. I shaved for you. I haven't been interested in anyone since Bill. I really wasn't all that interested in him. He was fun, but… flawed. I rarely shaved for him. But for you, I shaved."

Freddie put the bowl down and started to laugh "Sam, coming from any other woman, it would be… well I don't know what it would be. Coming from you on the other hand, it's… ah, sweet."

"Finish it Benson." Sam said grabbing his shirt.

"Sam, I fell in love with you a long time ago. The last few months have shown me, no, proved to me that I never fell out of love for you. I loved you then, and I love you now. That's it. Nothing else I can say."

"Good, that's good Benson."

"I hope it is…" He said.

Sam smiled.

"Finish that up, we'll go to the bar and I'll get into some clothes. We need to do a little shopping"

Freddie leaned into her and gave her a peck on the lips. He finished the dishes while they chatted and drank coffee. Sam informed him that they would need to take his pickup, and asked if he had any tarps.

"What are we going after, Sam?"

"Stuff" she said "and you'll need some new razors." She grinned.

Locking the house, Sam got in the truck while Freddie got a tarp out of the storage shed behind the garage. Throwing the tarp in the bed of the truck, he opened the door and got in.

Freddie put the key in the ignition, pressed in the clutch and started the truck. He released the brake and nudged the gearshift into first.

Sam put her hand over his on the gearshift:

"You know Benson; I'm talking long term here, forever. Not some wham bam, thank you ma'am…"

"Yeah, I know that Sam, so am I"

Sam nodded her head. "Okay" she said.

Freddie released the clutch and pulled out of his driveway, onto the street. Driving the short distance to the bar, he parked in front. It was nearly eleven, which is when the bar opens for business. Sam went up to the front door, fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Opening the door, they entered.

Arnold looked up from his order sheet and grinned: "We were just about ready to send out a search team, boss. Julie called an hour or so ago, she wanted to make sure you were ok…"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Other than a huge hang over. Benson here has this great recipe for a one pot breakfast and hang over cure. We need to get it and put it on the menu. We'll call it 'Dr. Benson's Hang Over Helper'." Sam said.

Freddie smiled and nodded his greetings to Arnold.

"Allen, out front!" Arnold yelled toward the back bar kitchen while he came around from behind the bar "Good to see you again, Benson." Arnold said shaking Freddie's hand.

Allen came out from the kitchen "Hi Sam… and Mr. Benson, good to see you again. S'up Arnie?"

Arnold explained what he needed from Allen while Sam took Freddie's hand and led him upstairs, to her tiny office.

"Well, it ain't much, but its home" Sam said closing the door after they entered.

Freddie stepped over to Sam, put his arms around her waist and kissed her until they both broke apart panting.

"Whoa! You just save some of that energy for tonight, mister. I'll put it to good use then. Right now, we have to get going." Sam said after she caught her breath.

Freddie smiled. Sam pulled him into a massive hug, and buried her face in his jacket.

"Yes…" is all she said.

After they separated Sam went to her desk and sat down while Freddie looked around the place. It was indeed small. Against the back wall was an old oak office desk and chair. There were no other chairs in the room. There was a floor lamp in the corner by the entrance door and an ancient metal file cabinet next to it. On the other side of the room, across from the file cabinet was a small motel or home bar refrigerator. There was a door just off the side of the desk. There were no windows. On top of the desk were two semi-neatly stacked piles of paper, an older laptop and a desk lamp. He noticed Sam took the papers from one of the piles, quickly scanned through them and stapled them together before dropping them in a cardboard box labeled 'RECEIPTS'. Next, she picked up the remaining pile of papers on her desk scanned through them as before, stapled them together and tossed them into another box labeled 'EXPENSES'.

"Is that you're filing system?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah. It is… Sucks huh." Sam replied.

"Yep, does. But I think I can help with that." Freddie said.

"Good, that's good. I was going to make you help me even if you didn't offer too." Sam smiled.

Freddie smiled back. "So, you live here?"

"Yep, sure do." She said.

"Where do you sleep?"

"In here" she said opening the door beside the desk and entering the room. "Home sweet home." She said.

This room was about the same size as the office, but the ceiling sloped down matching the roofline. Freddie looked up and saw a large skylight in the middle of the ceiling.

Sam looked at the clear glass skylight, then back at Freddie. "I had that put there. I like to look at the stars at night."

"Yeah, me too" He replied.

"I know…" Sam said softly.

In the room was a folding canvas army cot with a small jumble of sheets and comforter on top, a small chest of drawers and a rolling hanging clothes rack. In the far corner there was a small overstuffed chair and a wooden TV tray. A small television was on the top of the chest of drawers.

"No bathroom?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, it's across the hall from the office door. I have about ten robes, so I don't have to streak back and forth across the hallway. No sense riling up the help!" Sam grinned.

While Freddie was still looking around, Sam turned to face the chest of drawers and shimmied out of his sweatpants and boxers, then pulled off the sweatshirt. That got his attention. Sam was still facing the chest, completely nude. Freddie stared at her from behind for a moment, and then moved directly behind her. Placing his hands on her hips, he lightly ran his fingers up her sides to the swell of her breasts, and began gently kneading them. Then he began kissing the nape of her neck.

Sam tightly gripped the top of the chest, shuddered, and let out a nearly primal moan. She stood still for a moment while Freddie continued his magic, then leaned back into him. Sam took his hands and moved them to cover her breasts, shuddered and moaned again.

"Freddie" she said softly "damn, do you know how much I want you right now?"

She turned around and faced him, kissed him "In case you've forgotten, I'm kind of a loud lover, and I really don't want to do this here, ok? I mean, not that I don't want you; it's just that I don't want to hear all those guys razz me. I'm sorry."

"No Sam… I remember. I just couldn't pass this up. Apologies…"

She smiled and kissed him and told him to sit in the corner while she dressed.

"You might as well see the show, even if you can't get on the rides at this carnival… yet." She said.

* * *

**You must read the work of**

**pearlbutton328**

**and**

**ober22**

**Go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

Quick! Leave a review!

It's all you have to do!

If you leave me some verbs

I'll spin some more words

And finish this story for you!


	12. Welcome home

_She smiled and kissed him and told him to sit in the corner while she dressed. _

"_You might as well see the show, even if you can't get on the rides at this carnival… yet." She said._

**Back In Seattle**

12. Welcome home…

Freddie sat down in the chair in the corner. Sam watched him for a moment and then started a slow un-strip. She and Freddie giggled and laughed throughout the performance. When she was dressed, she took the few steps over to the chair and sat in his lap.

"You know, you have tons of missed time to make up with momma, dontcha?"

"Yeah Sam, I do realize that. I've never anticipated any thing more… really."

"Good, then let's get going. We have a few stops to make. But first, I need to make a phone call." She said while standing up and digging her phone out of her pocket.

She dialed a number and waited. When the party answered she asked for an appointment, got a date and time and closed the phone. Going back into the office, she sat at her desk, brought up her calendar and made an entry for the next week. Freddie was looking over her shoulder.

"Dr. Willis? Is there something wrong, Sam?"

"Nope, I need to get started on the pill again. You got more than hand holding and hugs to make up for buddy…" She said grinning "C'mon, let's go."

She took his hand and led him downstairs and up to the bar. The place was full of the lunch crowd. Arnold was attempting to help at the bar, but had to go to the door quite often to take a name for the waiting list or answer the phone for an order to be picked up.

"Is it always this busy?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, and they are a man short, me. I generally help out during the lunch and dinner rush." Sam said.

Arnold was walking back around the bar, heading to the front to help another group of people that had just come in. Freddie reached out and tugged at Arnie's arm as he passed.

"Arnold, just a sec. Sam, we have all day, you guys are really busy. Let me help. I'll be your host."

"Damn boss, I like this guy…" Arnold said.

"Yeah, me too…" Sam started.

Arnold interrupted. "But we got a full house. Benson; the list is on the desk on the wall. Names and the amount of folks waiting are on the list. Keep 'em in order as much as you can by seating needs. Boss, you get the phone orders. I'll help Allen at the bar and Rose in the kitchen."

Without another word the three separated and pitched in. The next hour and a half flew by. When they were done, and the bar empty it was a quarter of two.

Rose and Ernie could be heard in the kitchen, doing dishes. Marlene, the waitress, said her goodbyes and left. Sam walked over to Freddie, grabbed the lapel of his shirt and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." She said.

"Yeah, thanks babe" Arnold laughed "but I a'int gonna kiss ya."

The three laughed. Sam went in the kitchen for a moment. Returning, she told them that she had asked Rose to make them each a hamburger and fries. Allen brought them all a cup of coffee.

"Man, you guys need more tables. I had folks stacked up like cordwood for a while." Freddie said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The boss and I have been scheming on how to seat more folks for a while." Arnold said.

Sam nodded.

"Why don't you get some folding tables and chairs and put them on the dance floor. It's not very big but I bet you could get six or seven tables in there. Then after you're done with them you could fold 'em up and put 'em against the wall."

Arnold and Sam stared at Freddie for a moment, and then turned to each other;

"Well hell, Arnie…" Sam said.

"Well damn, Sam…" Arnold said "Ernie!" He yelled.

Ernie had just been bringing their lunch, and sat down with them while Arnold explained the idea.

"…and get those old folding tables out of the garage and clean 'em up. Do the same with the chairs. Put them on the dance floor and get some linen on 'em."

Ernie nodded, got up and left. Arnold looked at the couple;

"You two should get going and get your errands done. We'll be fine here. Now boss" he said turning to Sam "I've been talking to the Tyler kid, you're out of work spy. Seeing that you two quit spying on each other a while back, she needs a job. I'm gonna hire her to hostess for the evening crowd. That worked out well today. That is unless you're going to do that Benson."

"No Arnie, get Louise to do that. Freddie has his own business and he's going to start helping me do the bookkeeping." Sam said.

Sam and Freddie left to do the errands. The first stop was at Mannon's Drugs, just a few blocks from the Club. There was road construction in progress, and no easy parking. Freddie dropped Sam off and drove around the block. As he came around the third time, she was waiting. Freddie stopped, and Sam got in with a couple small bags.

"What did you get?" Freddie asked.

"The 'R's" Sam replied.

Freddie looked at her and quizzed her with an eyebrow.

"Razors and rubbers. Mamma's got plans for you mister…"

Freddie laughed "What plans, the 'S's?"

"Okay, what's the 'S's?" Sam asked.

"Shaving and screwing!" He said with a smirk.

They both laughed. Freddie followed her directions to their next stop. He parked the truck in front of Troy's Hardware and Appliances.

"What do we need here?" Freddie asked after they parked.

"They make keys, c'mon and get out your house key. I'm moving in with you." Sam said.

"Oh!" Freddie said getting out of the truck.

Sam got out of the truck on her side and walked up to Freddie; "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no problem with me. I really like that idea." Freddie said.

"Yeah well, I told you we had a lot of time to make up…" Sam said as they were going into the shop.

They dropped off Freddie's house key and keys to the bar. They were told to come back in about an hour to pick them up.

"Turn right" Sam said as they were pulling out of the parking lot "we have one more stop to make."

Again following Sam's directions they soon were at Bernstein's Furniture. Parking in the lot at the side of the store, they got out of the pickup and went in.

"Sam!" A man yelled from the back of the store.

"Shel!" Sam replied.

"Good to see you again, Sam. And it looks like you've got a friend…" The approaching man said.

"Yup, Sheldon Bernstein, meet…" Sam was saying.

"No Sam, wait, this is Freddie Benson! iCarly's Tech Producer." Sheldon said holding out his hand to shake.

"Freddie, meet our biggest fan, nowadays anyway." Sam said.

The three chatted for a moment before Sheldon asked what he could do for them. Freddie shrugged his shoulders and turned to Sam.

"Okay, what are we doing here, Sam?"

"Shel, we need a bed, queen size with a headboard and decent sized chest of drawers. And, we need some pillows, sheets, blankets and comforter. Make it a nice set; you know dust ruffle and all. Better get two sets of linen." Sam said.

"Are you two shopping together?" Sheldon asked.

Sam and Freddie nodded.

"Well! It's about time! Mozel Tov! Sandra will be so pleased to hear this!" Sheldon said.

"Sandra is Shell's wife. She's our second biggest fan." Sam told Freddie.

Sheldon and Freddie chatted while Sam picked out the bed, furniture and linens. Sheldon gave them a huge discount and offered to deliver it free. Sam protested that they had brought a pickup. Sheldon wouldn't hear of it.

"Sam, I'll have this at your home within an hour. Don't even bother to argue." Sheldon said.

"Okay Shel. Next time you and Sandra are in for dinner it's on me then." Sam said.

Heading back, Sam said. "We'll put that tiny bed of yours upstairs in the bedroom at the bar. We can use it for naps. A twin bed is just too small for calisthenics."

Freddie grinned "Oh, I don't know. You wouldn't be able to get away from me in it."

"Heh, you don't need to worry…" She smirked.

They stopped and picked up the keys. They made it back to Freddie's house just in time to dismantle the twin bed and load it on Freddie's truck.

The delivery van arrived, set up the furniture, and was gone in less than an hour. They transferred Freddie's things out of the old chest into the new one, leaving plenty of room for Sam's things. Taking the old chest downstairs, they loaded it onto his truck. Sam went back in to finish making the bed while Freddie stayed outside and pulled the pickup into the garage. When he returned to the bedroom, Sam was laying on the bed, relaxing. She got up, came over and stood next to him.

"Like it?" She asked.

Freddie moved behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I sure do. And the beds nice too…" He said.

She continued looking at the new furniture without saying a thing.

Freddie began kissing the nape of her neck while slowly caressing her breasts. Sam began to shudder. His hands moved down and began to unbutton her jeans.

Freddie whispered in her ear: "Welcome home, Sam."

* * *

(to the tune of 'On Top of Ol' Smoky')

When you leave a re-view

The pig's so hap-py

All she wants to do is

Boogaloo with a bee

Dancing with bees is

Just not a good thing

'Cause if you miss-step

On your rear they will sting


	13. Bagels, road trips and smiles

_Freddie whispered in her ear: "Welcome home, Sam."_

**Back In Seattle**

13. Bagels, road trips and smiles.

Sam didn't make it back to her bar that evening. After multiple attempts of making the bed frame squeak, they both fell asleep. Freddie woke up early, as was his habit, and made coffee and toasted a bagel. Just as the coffee maker beeped, Sam was padding into the kitchen. Grabbing Freddie from behind she held on tight and nuzzled into his back.

"Morning Sam."

"Humph muph." She replied into his robe.

He extracted himself from her grip and gave her a hug and kiss. He led her to a chair at the table, and gently sat her down. Coffee was mixed for her and the bagel was cut in quarters. Butter, peanut butter and cream cheese were provided quickly by Freddie. Two more bagels were sliced and placed in the toaster.

"mmmm fix me one half with peanut butter and the other with cream cheese Freddie"

While Freddie sat down with his coffee and fixed her bagels Sam asked:

"You know… um, you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You told me last night, but I don't mind hearing it again." He replied.

"I told you I loved you last night? I don't remember that…" She said with a puzzled frown.

"Oh yes, you did. In fact I'm sure the Johansen's and Tyler's know it. You might not remember saying it though. You're eyes had rolled back pretty much all the way when you yelled out that you loved me."

"Oh! Well, that confession was under duress." She said grinning.

"I don't remember you being under duress, but you were under me at the time." He smirked.

"I remember being under, over, beside, standing, kneeling and that impossible one that took us ten minutes to untangle from, but anything said while my eyes are examining my eye sockets is considered under duress." She said with an even bigger grin.

"Well, I can go with that. So what's the plan for today? I'm still open." Freddie said.

"Decorate the bar for the Halloween party, and then wait for the customers, pretty much." She replied.

"Good, then we might have time to test the bed again…" He said

Sam grinned even wider "I don't see why not!"

Later that morning, Sam was standing in the kitchen looking out over the back yard. Freddie came downstairs, ready to go to the club. Going out the back door, Freddie has Sam lock it, to try out her new key. Unlocking and opening the garage Sam looked around while Freddie pulled out the truck.

"This is huge! I didn't know the garage was so big! It doesn't look this big from outside."

"Yeah, it's two car lengths deep and will hold four cars. The 'L' shape over there has a small office. Want to see it?" Freddie asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Opening the office door, he led her into a room a bit bigger than her bedroom at the bar.

"It's just kind of storage and my weight set at the moment, but it would clean up nice if we needed it." Freddie said.

Turning around, Sam stepped back into the garage portion. "Could we park my truck in here too? It looks like there is plenty of space."

"Sure."

Sam looked over the games Freddie had along three walls of the garage…

"You know, I didn't ever pay much attention to all these games when the Tyler kids were playing them. You have quite a few. Do they all work?"

"Yep, they do. If the neighbor kids or anyone ever wants to play them, I keep a coffee can full of quarters on the shelf. Here, next to these old pill bottles." Freddie said showing her the can.

Sam nodded and she and Freddie got in the truck.

The couple parked behind the bar and got help getting Freddie's old bed upstairs. Freddie made it while Sam and Arnold discussed Louise taking the offered hostess job with Mrs. Tyler. By four thirty that afternoon, they had the bar decorated and ready for the festivities. Later, Sam napped on the bed while Freddie began the process of sorting out Sam's bookkeeping. At six the couple was back downstairs, Sam helping behind the bar while Freddie and Arnold showed Louise the ropes. The place was packed, and Louise was perfect, catching on to the flow of the business in no time. Halloween was in full swing with the bar dispensing one free drink to anyone of age, and trick or treat'ers getting some of the best goodies of their evenings quest. The kitchen shut down at eight thirty, and the band started at nine. Freddie and Sam were helping Allen behind the bar. Things were rockin'. Freddie hadn't had this much fun in years and was grinning like the proverbial 'Cheshire Cat'. A little after ten, things had slowed down a bit while the band was on break. Freddie took Sam by the hand and led her upstairs. He closed and locked the door. Just as the band was starting again, he reminded her that they had never tested his old bed, and with the band, noise wasn't an issue. Sam smirked, and in less than a minute had stripped, with Freddie only seconds behind. The band played on…

Halloween had been a huge success. Afterward, business was booming at the bar, as was Freddie's. He had taken on two large contracts at the same time and was determined to finish both before Thanksgiving. When he would get to the point that he couldn't code another line, he would head down to the bar and continue working on the bars account books. He told Sam and Arnold that they weren't a huge mess, just unorganized. By mid November he was finished with all three projects, and had received an enormous check from each of the software vendors.

Life together was better than good, it was idyllic. Freddie enjoyed Sam's madcap behavior and Sam was enamored of Freddie's calming influence. They had both matured, and their 'fights' were far fewer, much less intense, and always ended in testing the bed for squeaks.

Freddie did talk to his mother once or twice a week, but he hadn't told her about Sam yet. Sam had cautioned against telling her, saying that "Your crazy mother hates my guts, and always has. She'll find out soon enough…" Freddie had decided that maybe Sam was right. Louise had told them that Mrs. Benson had come by the house a couple times, but Freddie and Sam had both been at the club.

Their plans for going to visit Sam's family in Redding were set. They were driving. It was about a nine or ten hour trip, but it would take nearly as long to fly to San Francisco or Sacramento and drive from there. They would be leaving the Sunday before Thanksgiving early in the morning, and arrive the same day. The Friday before they left, Freddie was upstairs in the office and Sam was downstairs, in the kitchen making some lunch for them. The doorbell rang, and Sam answered the door: It was Mrs. Benson.

"Samantha Puckett! What are you doing here? Where's my Fredward? Does he know you're here? Where's Carly?" Mrs. Benson shouted.

A number of thoughts and actions raced through Sam's mind, but before she could answer or act on them Freddie was beside her. "Come in mom, we need to talk…" Freddie said.

Freddie led his mother over to a chair and had her sit down. Sam began to make an excuse to go upstairs, but Freddie put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Please babe, stay." He said.

Sam and Freddie sat on the couch. "Did you hear what she asked?" Sam whispered to Freddie. Freddie nodded to Sam and took Sam's hand.

"Mom, Sam and I are together again. We have been for a while. Sam lives here with me. Why would you ask about Carly? You know we divorced a long time ago. It's been just over two years."

"You and Sam? Together? Why Freddie?" Mrs. B asked.

"Well… because I love her, mom."

Mrs. Benson got up mumbling "no" over and over. She handed Freddie a small sack and shuffled back out the door still mumbling.

Sam looked at Freddie "Man, she's even wackier than before Freddie." She said.

"Yeah, she really is starting to worry me, she gets so confused sometimes" Freddie said.

"So, what's in the bag?" Sam asked.

"Oh, her health mix stuff. I don't know, but I feel allot better now that I've stopped drinking it. Carly and I stopped about four years ago now. When I was drinking it, I always felt… I don't know, just off I guess." He said walking back into the kitchen and dropping the bag into the garbage.

Sam moved next to him and pulled him into a hug: "By the way babe, I love you too." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

Freddie went out to do some errands later that afternoon, and dropped Sam off at the club on the way. Returning a couple hours later, he joined Sam at the bar. The next day was spent in packing and getting things ready for the trip. That night, Sam returned from the club early, and found Freddie frying chicken. On the countertop was nearly a pound of bacon, cooling.

"Somebody coming by?" Sam asked.

Freddie grinned and told her that he was just fixing snacks for her to munch on while they were driving. Sam smiled. "You know me far too well, Benson." She said as she kissed him.

Freddie finished packing their food and luggage and loaded the car. They wanted to be on the road by four in the morning. They went to bed and snuggled until they fell asleep. The alarm went off at three thirty. Not being used to being woken up by an alarm, Sam shot straight up in bed. Grabbing a pillow, she whacked the alarm clock. Freddie chuckled, pulled her back into the covers and kissed her until she settled down. They dressed in sweats and left. Freddie had made sure to load two pillows and a blanket for Sam, and ten minutes from home she was sound asleep in the passenger seat. When she awoke, Freddie was smiling at her.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you?" Freddie said grinning.

Sam stretched and smacked her lips a few times before answering: "mmmm… good. Where are we?"

"We just drove past Roseburg."

"Roseburg, where is that?" She asked.

"It's around halfway through Oregon. We have about four or four and a half hours to go."

"Wow! You let me sleep too long! I was supposed to drive a long time ago, Freddie. You must be going nuts."

"Nah, I'm okay. I made one pit stop since I drank allot of coffee, but I'm fine. You can drive now though if you want. Want something to eat, I'm kinda hungry."

"Did you have to ask? Pull over anywhere and I'll fix us a plate. Is everything in the cooler in the back seat?"

"Yeah, thanks Sam. I could stand to get out and stretch for a bit…"

Freddie took the next off ramp and pulled the car over at a nice spot. He got out, stretched and walked about for a bit while Sam prepared their lunch.

"Babe, you have a regular smorgasbord here. I didn't know you got the deli stuff!" She said.

"Well, you know I love coleslaw, and I know you crave potato salad, so I made a little side trip to the deli while running my errands. Besides, what's cold fried chicken without potato salad or coleslaw."

They ate their meal standing over the trunk, chatting all the while.

"Why do you think your mom asked about Carly when she was over? That's just weird."

"I know, it really is off the wall. I was thinking about that while I was driving. It just doesn't make any sense. She was pretty upset when we split up… I told her it was much better for both of us. I really can't tell you."

"Do you ever think about Carly, you know, miss her?" Sam asked.

"Sure, of course I do." Freddie said.

"What? You do?" Sam couldn't hide the surprise and concern of her response.

"Well yeah, but not like us, like you and I. Sam, the three of us were friends for a long time. I miss the friend, not the wife. The wife part should never have happened. Carly was kind of like the sister I never had. I felt that way even while we were married, and that's why the marriage was just wrong."

"Oh, I see… you had me worried there for a moment" Sam smiled at him.

"Well, you asked, and I'd never lie too you, Sam."

"Yeah well, you just remember, momma's enough for any man, especially you." She smirked.

"Yep, you are that, Sam."

Freddie cleaned up while Sam checked the map that Freddie had printed and familiarized herself with his GPS. Soon Freddie loaded the cooler back into the back seat and got in on the passenger side. Sam pulled back on the road, onramp, and then freeway. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. Sam looked over at him and wondered about their conversation, but mostly about his insane mother. Her asking about Carly just made no sense at all…

They were nearing her mom and Bill's place. She felt great, the four plus hours spent driving hadn't worn her out at all. Freddie was still sleeping. They were off the freeway now, and driving the county roads. Sam pulled over and gently nudged Freddie awake. He opened his eyes and stretched. He noticed Sam was slightly leaning toward him, so he stole a quick kiss.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're almost there. I thought you may want to be up when we get there." Sam said.

Freddie nodded and looked at the GPS. It read that they had seven minutes until they reached the destination. He reached into the back seat and got the coffee thermos and poured them both a cup. Sam pulled back onto the road, and soon they were there. The reunion was all hugs, smiles and pats on the back. Along with two twin three year old boys that glued themselves to Sam. After a while Freddie got out his camera. He took pictures of all of them, but his favorite was the candid shot of Sam sitting on a picnic table bench with a three year old nephew on each knee, and her one year old niece in her arms. Her smile would have lit up the night sky.

* * *

**You must read the work of**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**And**

**ober22**

**Go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

_**Okay then folks! Just an update on what is going on. This story (that has consumed me) should be ending around the first part of next month. There are a few chapters left, and I will continue to post it twice a week. I also have 'Three's A Crowd' going simultaneously. Since I feel the quality has suffered with it, I'm putting it on hiatus until I finish this one. I go to a year round school, so with school and a personal life, I find it very hard to concentrate on more than one story at a time. The last two or three chapters have been fluffy, just because they needed to be. The principal subjects are rebuilding their relationship, and it needed to happen for perspective. As this story winds down, the plot line is going to get wide at times, but always pointing toward the final revelations in the final chapters. Look for characters to come from the past, and play their parts. Now, I realize that whining for reviews is a pain, but I'd like to hear from the folks that are enjoying this fic. Give me your guesses; what you think is going to happen, and how it will be done. If you guess it, I'll confirm it privately and give your pen name in the notes at the bottom of future chapters. :pig~**_


	14. Family

…_Her smile would have lit up the night sky._

**Back In Seattle**

14. Family

The time was flying by; it was already Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. Bill and Freddie had rekindled their friendship immediately. Melanie's husband, Trevor was a little stand offish at first. He and Freddie had completely different backgrounds. Trevor had been a high school and college jock, mostly football. Freddie of course was a complete geek. Things suddenly changed between them when Freddie mentioned Fantasy Football. Trev had heard of it, but wasn't sure how it worked. Freddie had dabbled in it while living in Spokane and ended up being in charge of the northwest section of a large, international Fantasy Football network. He hadn't done that in years, but of course knew all the ins and outs. Within an hour the two were like long lost brothers and nearly inseparable.

Freddie had gone out early in the morning to check on water and fences with Bill and Trevor. The three women were alternately playing with Mel's children and preparing pie crusts and brining the turkey. That afternoon, Sam and Mel put the children down for a nap and then helped their mother clean up the kitchen. Soon, Sam, Melanie and their mother were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and chatting. Mel asked:

"…so just how did you two get back together, sis?"

Sam smiled, "Well, it all started when I hit him over the head with a beer bottle…"

Sam recounted the story, ending where she moved in with him. Their mother got up to refill their coffee, and said:

"Well Samantha, I guess it was just meant to be… I'm not sure I would buy into his reasons for marrying Carly, but if you're happy…"

"Yes, you know Sam that just doesn't make any sense. But then I've known Carly as long as you have, and what she did, marrying him, doesn't make any sense either." Melanie said.

"I know, I've thought about it allot, and I've never known Freddie to lie, ever. He just doesn't do that. I asked him on the drive here, if he ever had thoughts about Carly. He scared me to death when he said yes, he did think about her on occasion, but then he explained that his thoughts about her weren't in any way anything that would come between us. He said that we three were friends for so long… you know all that. He said it's like Carly is the sister that he never had. He does miss Lyle though. He got a Christmas card and a birthday card from the boy last year with school pictures in both. He showed them to me. Nice looking kid. Besides, truth being told, Carly and I were best friends for so long, I think of her every now and again myself. Nothing against you Mel, but she was like a sister to me too." Sam said.

"I know Sam. Well, all's well that ends well, which brings me to my next question: So when are you two getting married?" Mel asked.

"Melanie…" Their mother scolded.

"Oh, it's okay mom. Well Mel, he hasn't asked yet. So…" Sam replied.

"So, what happens when he does? Will you?" Mel continued.

"Well, how do you know he even will ask, Mel? We've never even discussed that, or kids for that matter." Sam said.

"Oh, c'mon Sam, the way he looks at you and dotes on you? Yeah, he'll ask. I know it. So, will you say yes?" Melanie replied.

"I don't know... probably. With Bill, it just wasn't right, you know. This is right though, I can feel it…" Sam replied.

"Well Samantha, Carly just might have done the both of you a favor in the long run. You were a little wild…" Their mother said.

"Who, me?" Sam grinned.

"Yes you daughter. And it might not have worked out if you two had gotten together then. Just saying…"

"I've had those same thoughts, mom. I don't know, but we're together now, and that's what matters."

"Yeah Sis, that is what matters, and Mom and I are both really happy for you…" Melanie said.

"Good, I'm happy for me too. Now, let me tell you about his crazy mother. She came by a couple days ago…"

Sam told them the details of Mrs. Benson's visit. Just as she finished, they heard some laughing and giggling from down the hall.

Any further conversation on the subject was cut off as the twins had woken up from their nap and were calling for their Auntie Sammie.

That Thanksgiving was one of the busiest and happiest that had been experienced by any of them. They had a full house with Trevor's parents and little sister and her boyfriend in attendance. Towards evening, Sam had told Freddie they should go for a walk. It had been a brisk day, and a chill was coming on, so they bundled up and walked out to a large knoll about a mile from the house. Sitting at the crest, they watched the sunset while holding hands and snuggling, Sam leaning on Freddie. They didn't say a word or make a sound. They didn't have too.

Friday came and went, filled with leftovers, conversation, and goodbyes. Freddie and Sam were leaving the next morning at the familiar four in the morning. They packed their car that evening, and tried to pack all the food Sam's mother was pushing on them into the cooler. Coffee was readied to brew in the morning. Trevor and Melanie rounded up their kids and made their way home, with promises to visit the couple in Seattle. Four O'clock came early, and the return trip was pretty much the same as the trip there. Freddie drove most of the way, with Sam finishing. They arrived back at their house around four in the afternoon. Sam wanted to check at the bar, and Freddie was busily unloading the car. After he finished with the unloading he went to his office and checked his email. He was still answering a note or two when his cell rang. It was Sam. She wanted him to come down to the club for dinner, and she told him she had a little surprise for him. Freddie splashed some water on his face and took the short walk to the bar. It was kind of quiet, but it was to be expected on the Saturday after the holiday. They ate, and chatted with some regular customers and Arnie, who was still there. Soon Sam took Freddie's hand and led him outside to the sidewalk.

"So, what's the surprise, Sam?"

"Well, you need to meet someone, the other man in my life here in Seattle."

"Um…" Freddie said while looking at her incredulously.

Sam laughed "Well not like that, you dork! It's Luke, Bill's dad."

"Oh… don't you think he, you know, might not want to know about me?" Freddie asked.

"He already knows all about you, I told him at first, and then he's heard about you from Arnold and Tiny. Maybe Irish also, although he's been off someplace doing whatever it is Irish does."

"I see, okay, well I heard that Mr. Nolan has had some health issues, strokes, and isn't well." Freddie said.

"Yeah, he did have some strokes, and he doesn't talk all that well. He keeps a notepad handy and writes stuff. But he's able to get around. He can't drive, or ride anymore, but between me, his friends or the other three get him where he needs to be."

They began walking toward home, chatting along the way. Sam explained that Bill, Arnold, Tiny and Irish were all close friends. Those are the other three. They were all some kind of biker mini club and Bill's father was the ersatz leader. Out of the group, Arnold married first, and after Bill's death, Arnie's wife put her foot down and made him choose, her or the bike. Tiny and Irish still came and went as they pleased.

"Anyway, he's been visiting with friends in Longview and around Portland for the last six weeks. Arnold told me he returned yesterday… So, you need to meet him." Sam said.

As she finished, they walked up the walk to the house where Freddie had originally become reacquainted with Sam. He looked out to the street and shuddered. Sam noticed and smiled…

"Listen Mr. Benson: you had that coming, and I'm not going to apologize for it. You just remember that the next time you see some other gal wagging her rear at you…"

Freddie chuckled and lightly pinched Sam's butt. "Your rear is the only one I want to watch wag, don't worry. And, you have such a lovely rear, besides."

Sam punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled. "You just remember that." She said as she took out her cell phone. As they were going up the walk, she dialed and waited a moment.

"Luke, its Sam, we're coming in." She said into the phone.

She took out her keys and opened the door. Closing it behind them, they were greeted by an older man, with long grey hair and a well trimmed beard. He didn't say anything, but his eyes did. He moved over to Sam, quickly for someone using a walker, and gave her a hug. Sam hugged him back and made introductions. He held out his hand to shake hands. Freddie noticed he had a strong grip, but that his left hand and arm seemed a little withered. The three 'talked' for about an hour, with Mr. Nolan passing notes to either Freddie or Sam, depending on the comment or question. Freddie could tell it was getting time to go, as the older fellow seemed to be growing tired. Sam caught it also. She and Freddie got up to leave, said their goodbyes and were nearly out the door when Luke called Sam back with a grunt and some almost frantic writing on his notepad. Sam took the note, read it and stuffed it in her pocket and with a shake of her head, said no.

She turned, took Freddie's hand and left without looking back. Freddie asked:

"What was that? Did he need something?"

"No, he just asked about some stuff at the bar, about the patio…" She answered.

"Oh." Freddie replied as they walked back toward their house.

They were both really tired, it was almost nine. Their day had started at four that morning about six hundred miles from there. They went home and got ready for bed.

The next few days were spent getting back into their routine of Sam working at the bar, Freddie working at the house and splitting the house work, at least Sam claimed they were splitting the house work. Freddie didn't really mind, he did the house cleaning, laundry, cooking and yard work. They didn't eat at home very often; mostly Freddie would head down to the bar around lunch time. He would do the host duties if Louise was in school or not available; eat lunch with Sam and go back home to work. Around dinner time he would go back to the club and help wherever he was needed. He and Sam would have their dinner and chat or argue with each other while they both did the daily bookkeeping. Around nine or ten Freddie would head back home unless it was a weekend and a band was playing that he enjoyed. Sam normally stayed until closing time. Just before she was ready to leave, she would call Freddie and he would go down to the club and walk her to their home. Interspersed in their routine were Freddie's visits to his mother, at her apartment, and three or four visits a week with Sam's former father in law, Luke.

One afternoon, not long after they had returned from California, Freddie was doing the laundry. Sam always left 'things' in her pockets, so Freddie always had to check them. He normally found loose change, fat cake wrappers, jerky wrappers and the odd bit of chicken bone. Today, he found a wadded up piece of paper. He recognized Luke's scrawl. The note said 'is he going to marry you'. He remembered Sam had said 'no'.

* * *

Okee dokee!

There is chapter 14!

I hope you're enjoying it!

If so, please leave a review and let me know!

Pretty please?

With gobs of sugar?

And chocolate sprinkles?

And ice cream!

(pick your fav flavor)

* * *

BIG HUGE NEWS!

Tech-Man and KingxLeon21

Have battled their blocks

AND WON!

You should check out their stuff.

JamesTheGreater

IS BACK!

YAY

YAY

YAY

* * *

Authors you MUST read:

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**deviocity**

**ober22**

**whispered love 13**

* * *

**arluna** came the closest and I must say

she is a gem. Even more, a treasure.

**

* * *

**

**Review Please!**

**:pig~**


	15. Christmas in Seattle

_Today, he found a wadded up piece of paper. He recognized Luke's scrawl. The note said 'is he going to marry you'. He remembered Sam had said 'no'._

**Back In Seattle**

15. Christmas in Seattle

Freddie wasn't sure just what to think. Did she mean she didn't want to marry him? Did she think he wouldn't want to marry her? What did she mean? He realized he would need to broach the subject with her soon. 'At least she's here, and has already said she wanted this to be a forever thing… Maybe I'm just reading too much into this.' He thought. He decided that he wouldn't broach the subject, not now anyway. They had only really been together for six or so weeks under the same roof. She seemed happy, so why press this just yet. He knew he would eventually, but not yet.

A few days later, the couple was out running some errands, when Freddie's cell phone rang. Checking the ID screen, he saw it was his mother. Pressing his Bluetooth, he answered, made a couple comments and hung up.

"What's crazy need this time?" Sam asked nonchalantly. She had become used to Freddie's mother calling when she needed something.

"She wants me to help her move the couch so she can disinfect under it." He said shaking his head.

Sam smirked and said "Well, you better take me home first. You know what the visit would be like if I went along."

Freddie nodded his agreement, and then said. "You know, we're really close to Bushwell. Instead of taking you all the way home and coming back, what would you think if I bought you a smoothie? The last few times I've been to my moms I've kind of craved one."

"Yeah, you could drop me off, then come back and join me! I like that idea! Let's go!" Sam said.

In a short while Freddie pulled up in front of the Groovy Smoothie. Looking through the window, they could tell it was very crowded. Sam didn't care, she told him to take his time and get back when he could. He dropped her off, gave her some money and found a place to park just across the street. It only took a few minutes to walk back to the old apartment building. Riding the elevator up to the eighth floor, he knocked on his old apartment door before he let himself in with his key.

Sam stood in line for a while, got her order and noticed there were no empty tables. Moving over to a far corner to get away from the crowd around the counter, Sam leaned up against the wall waiting for a table to open. After a little while, a woman with red hair that was sitting at a large table by her self motioned her over. Sam thought 'another iCarly fan' but made her way over to the table.

"Please, join me." The red head said.

Sam didn't need another invitation to have a seat and thanked the stranger as she pulled out a chair and sat down. The red head introduced her self, as did Sam. The two women began chatting; soon it was like they had known each other for years. Sam was telling Maxine about her bar and restaurant when she saw Freddie come in. Sam stood, and waved to him. Freddie waved back, and motioned that he was going to get himself a smoothie before joining the two women.

In a little while Freddie joined them, and Sam introduced Freddie to Maxine.

Maxine nodded to Freddie and held out her hand to shake.

"I didn't catch your last name." Sam asked Maxine.

"Oh, sorry… It's Shay, Maxine Shay."

Sam stared at her for a moment.

Freddie cleared his throat and asked "Are you related to any of the Shay's in the area?"

"Why yes. My husband is Spencer, Spencer Shay. We live right over in that apartment building." She said point toward the Bushwell building.

Sam stood up and began moving around the table, towards the door. Freddie nodded to Maxine and got up also, following Sam.

"Freddie! Freddie Benson! And Sam!" Spencer had just walked in the door and yelled his greeting. He walked up to Freddie, since he was closest and gave him a massive hug.

"It's so good to see you guys again after all these years!" He said to Freddie.

Spencer released Freddie and turned to hug Sam.

"Don't you even think it!" Sam growled at him as she pushed past him and left the building.

Spencer looked confused and turned back to Freddie. Freddie mumbled his goodbyes and went outside as well. Taking Sam's hand, they jogged across the street, got in their truck and drove away. Sam continued a vicious rant the entire drive home, but Freddie just looked puzzled. Sam finally ran down as they were unloading the items from the truck that were for their house. When they finished, Freddie began fixing a pot of coffee.

"Well you've been very quiet Mr. Benson. You've nothing to say against your ex brother in law?" Sam sneered.

"No Sam, that's not it. Do you remember what he said?"

"I don't give a damn what that bastard said. I want to know why you're being so damn thoughtful about this." Sam growled.

"Sam, think… He said 'it's so good to see you guys after all these years'."

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember I told you he wouldn't ride in an elevator with me? That he looked scared?"

"Well he should be scared, the…" Sam started, but Freddie interrupted her.

"Think about what he said, he hasn't seen us in years. For you, maybe that's true, but me… That was just barely two years ago. Sam, I don't think a couple years are the same as 'years'. We need to talk to him, find out what he meant."

"Well mister, if you want to pow wow with him, fine. Just don't include me. I want nothing to do with that bunch." Sam said.

"I'd like you to come with me, Sam."

"Screw that, I told you no!" She yelled back.

"Sam, please. Come with me. What if Carly's there?"

"SHIT!" Sam yelled.

Freddie walked over to her in the small kitchen, gathered her in, and held her.

"That's not even funny Freddie." She said.

"I know, but I really want you to come along. Please?" He asked between kisses.

"You are so not playing fair, Freddie. Okay, I'll go, but just to protect you." She said.

"Yes, I'll need protection from any other wagging female butts there may be in the area." He smirked.

Sam smiled and backed far enough away to lightly punch him in the shoulder.

"Fix me some coffee" She said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Freddie poured and mixed their coffee and sat down at the table with her.

"So when did you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"I want to go tonight, right after the dinner rush at the club." Freddie said.

At about eight that evening they were both standing in front of the Shay apartment door. Sam and Freddie were giving each other furtive glances, but finally Freddie knocked. Maxine opened the door.

"Um… come in. We kind of expected you…" Maxine said quietly.

Spencer came down the stairs with a somber expression. Maxine closed the door after Sam and Freddie entered. No one said a word. Finally, Freddie looked at Spencer and asked:

"Did you explain everything to Maxine?'

Spencer nodded.

"Where are my manners, please, have a seat." Maxine said indication the couch.

Freddie began to move toward the couch, but Sam held his arm.

"No thanks, we'd rather stand." Sam said.

Freddie looked at Sam and nodded, then turned back to Spencer.

"Do you remember running into me in the elevator a couple years ago, Spencer?" Freddie asked.

The next twenty minutes were very different. The room had changed slightly, but not that much. Freddie asked questions coldly, formally in the room that he and Sam knew so well. Spencer didn't know or remember a thing about an elevator ride.

Sam or Freddie didn't say a word on the drive home. Sam kept glancing over at Freddie, but he was lost in thought. Finally, she asked:

"Well, was that a total waste of time?"

"Not completely." Freddie said "He really doesn't remember a thing about the elevator. And I know it happened, it's not some weird imagination malfunction. He just doesn't remember."

Sam nodded and laced her fingers with his.

The next few days were busy for everyone at the bar. Christmas was only a little over two weeks away and Sam had been advertising the club as being available for company parties. A number of businesses had responded and five had scheduled their parties there. The money was good, but the workload was huge. Sam hired both Tom and Jerri Tyler to help with the party nights. Of course, all this just added to the normal insanity of the holiday season. Just a few days before Christmas there was a knock on the front door of the small green house that Sam and Freddie occupied. Freddie was off doing some last minute Christmas shopping while Sam rested between shifts at the bar. Sam opened the door to a smiling Mrs. Benson.

"Merry Christmas Samantha!" Mrs. B said.

"Merry Christmas, I'm sorry but Freddie is out." Sam replied. Sam was stunned. The woman was acting nearly normal. Deciding it would be best for all involved, Sam invited her in.

"Samantha, first, I want to apologize. I feel we got off on the wrong foot, and it's my entire fault. I'd like to fix that problem, if you'll let me. Please join me for Christmas this year."

Sam was taken back again. She and Freddie hadn't planned much; they had a tree and were planning on spending the day with each other basically. Luke was out of town again, visiting friends. Freddie had set up a video link so they could see and chat with her family in Redding, but… join crazy for Christmas? Then Sam did something she didn't think she would have ever done.

"Of course! We'd love too, thanks for asking us." Sam said.

Mrs. Benson smiled and stood to leave, explaining she had a number of errands. She told Sam that around one o'clock Christmas afternoon would be fine, and that she would pick out a large ham and turkey for dinner.

When Freddie returned, Sam told him of the visit by his mother. Freddie was as shocked as Sam had been, even more so when she told him that she had accepted the invitation. Freddie thought for a moment before he asked:

"I'm curious; the history between you and mom isn't the best. What made you decide to agree to this?"

"Well, I thought she was just going to have to get used to me being around, ya know."

"That's as good a reason as any I can think of, and thanks. We really don't want her cooking for us though. We'll cook and take the food there. Mom can cook, she's done it before, but she just won't. She over cooks everything; I actually used to keep a cup of hot water for turkey and chicken and dip it, trying to get some moisture back in the meat."

Sam laughed while Freddie called his mother, thanked her for the invitation and explained that they had already gotten everything for Christmas dinner, and would bring the dishes to her apartment. After nearly ten minutes of arguing, she finally agreed.

The couples Christmas went as well as could be expected. Mrs. Benson did slip up and call Sam Carly a couple times, but caught her self and apologized. Mrs. B did seem agitated that her son had brought everything for the meal, including drinks. But Freddie had brushed off her rebukes by explaining they had already bought everything, so why not use it.

After their meal, they exchanged gifts. Freddie had gotten his mother the newest 'hot' cell phone (the card said the gift was from him and Sam). Mrs. Benson's gifts were a year's supply of cloud block for Freddie, and a book on healthy meatless cooking for Sam.

By around three thirty Freddie saw Sam raise her eyebrows. He had just finished the dishes, and thought the time was right to head home also. Saying their goodbyes they thanked her, and left. Out in the hallway, Sam took Freddie's hand and kissed him quickly.

"So Sam, would you like to go check out the fire escape, see if it's still there?" Freddie grinned.

"I wouldn't mind that, but its pouring rain. Just hold onto that thought and we'll do it next time. Okay?" Sam replied.

Freddie nodded. They continued down the hallway to the elevators and rode it down to the parking level. They got in their car and started it, waiting for it to warm up. Sam was flipping through her new book on meatless cooking, making gagging sounds every so often. Just as Freddie was about to put the car in gear, another car pulled into the underground parking area. Freddie waited until the arriving car had driven past them and parked in the open space a few cars down from them. A petite woman with dark hair got out of the car carrying a bag of ice. It was Carly.

* * *

I don't want to seem a shrew

But it's sure nice to read reviews

If you write a fic or two

You bet I'll read it

And leave one for you!

(';')

* * *

BIG MASSIVE HUGE NEWS!

_**Must Reads for Just minds**_

**Tech-Man - iJust Don't Know**

**KingxLeon21 - War Games**

**JamesTheGreater - the Seddie Zone**

**myjumpingsocks - iCan Make Her Jealous**

* * *

_**Authors you MUST read:**_

_iLuvNathanKrEsS_

_deviocity_

_ober22_

_whispered love 13_


	16. April Fools

_A petite woman with dark hair got out of the car carrying a bag of ice. It was Carly._

**Back In Seattle**

16. April Fools

Carly hadn't seen them. She walked over to the elevators and pressed the up button. Sam's mouth was set in a determined grimace. Suddenly, Sam reached for the door handle. Freddie grabbed her coat and softly said:

"No, don't do this Sam."

"Look, let go! I wanna give her something to think about. I promise I won't kill her, maybe" Sam said.

"Please, just let it go. That would just add to the drama. We really don't need that, okay?" Freddie said.

By this time the elevator had arrived. Carly had stepped in, and was gone. Sam was halfway out of the car. She glared at Freddie, but drew her leg back and slammed the car door shut.

"Fine, alright, fine. Take me to the club." She said.

Freddie nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Their ride home was nothing but silent tension. Freddie pulled up in front of the bar and Sam got out without a word. He waited while she unlocked the front door of the bar, and slammed it shut. He continued driving the short distance home, parked the car and went in the house. Freddie walked over to the Christmas tree and turned on the blinking colored lights that decorated it. Sitting on the couch, he stared at it.

After a little over an hour, his cell rang. It was Sam. He stared at her picture that had come up, and answered.

"Come get me, it's still pouring." She said.

"Okay." He replied, and then she hung up without another word.

He got into the car and drove back to the club, parking in the back. Using his keys, he opened the back door and walked in. The place was dark, except a small light behind the bar. Sam was sitting on top of the bar.

"Hey…" She said quietly "Look, I'm sorry I stormed off okay, but that's the first time I've seen her since…"

Freddie nodded and sat down on a barstool across from her.

"How about a drink, handsome?" She said.

Looking at the bar he noticed a bottle of bourbon, a shot glass and an open pack of cigarettes next to an ashtray.

"I'll have what you're having." He said.

Sam reached around behind her and plucked a shot glass from behind the bar and set it in front of him. She poured him a shot with a well practiced flourish. Freddie took the bottle, and filled her glass. Setting the bottle down, he picked up her glass and handed it to her. Holding out his drink, he said.

"To us…"

Sam looked at his glass for a moment, then at him, and smiled.

"To us." She said as she clinked his glass with hers.

They drained their glasses.

Freddie put his glass back on the bar top and shook two cigarettes out of the pack and put them in his mouth. Lighting both, he handed one to Sam.

"These things are awful, why do you smoke them? I mean you hardly ever smoke, so why these, and why at all?" He asked.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, she stubbed it out in the ashtray, and then did the same with hers.

"I only smoke when I'm upset, which is the only time I drink anymore." She replied.

"Good, well, I'll do my part to try to keep your smoking to an absolute minimum." Freddie grinned.

"So, did you notice Carly was wearing a wedding ring?" Sam asked.

"Nope, didn't notice" Freddie said.

"Yeah, all you noticed was her butt, huh…" Sam said smirking.

"No Sam, I did not notice her butt. I was too busy trying to keep you in the car if you remember." Freddie smirked back.

"Yeah well, she was wearing a ring. So I guess you really are stuck with me now." Sam said.

"I'm glad you brought that up. How would you like a ring? I'd like to legitimize this 'thing' between us." Freddie said looking at her.

"Legitimize this thing? Can you sound any more geek-ish?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you're asking me to marry you?" Sam said.

"Yep." Freddie said.

"And kids? What about kids." She asked.

"Oh, I don't know… ten, maybe twelve. I like even numbers." Freddie replied.

"What would I tell all my boyfriends?" Sam smirked.

"You won't have any boyfriends. I plan on keeping you knocked up for some time. They'll all drift away."

"Well, you've got all the answers, don't you Mr. Benson."

"Yes I do. I think so, anyway." He said.

Sam flipped off her shoes and hopped off the bar. She shimmied out of her Levi's and underwear and then sat down on the barstool next to Freddie.

"I think you had better show me how you plan on keeping me prego, mister."

Later that night back at their house, both of them lying in bed nearly asleep, Sam propped herself up on her elbow facing Freddie.

"April first." She said.

"Hmmm?" Freddie mumbled sleepily.

"April first." Sam repeated, giving him a shake.

Freddie turned himself to face her: "What? What about April first?"

"That's the day we're going to get hitched." Sam said nonchalantly.

That woke him up.

"I don't believe this. You seriously want to get married on April fools day?"

"Well, yeah… There is that, but the real reason is that it's an anniversary of ours." She said.

"Anniversary… what anniversary? Well hell! That's the day you beat the crap out of me in front of Luke's house!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Good, you remember. And I'll give you plenty more to remember if I ever catch you lookin' at any other gals for any length of time. This way, you'll always remember mamma. Yep, April first, you and me, buddy… Oh yeah, I'll need a ring, a nice one, with a big diamond on it." Sam said.

"Ummm… Just how good a look did you get at Carly's wedding ring?" Freddie asked with a huge smirk.

"I got a real good look at it. It's a nice ring with a good sized rock on it. Mines gonna be bigger, much bigger. And none of this fake crap either. What kind of ring did you get Carly?"

"Well, not that it matters, but I didn't get the rings. Mom did. How weird is that. I hadn't even thought about that until you asked just now. Mom got Carly an inexpensive gold band, no stones. She got the same for me."

"Well, your mother is having nothing to do with this one, buddy. I'm sure glad you grew a bone or two since then. I'm surprised Carly went for that. I wouldn't have." Sam said.

"Well, thinking back, I'm surprised I put up with that myself." Freddie mused.

"Are you tired Freddie?"

"Yeah, kind of. Why?" He replied.

"Well, you just roll back over on your back and let mamma do all the work this time then." She said pulling off her nightgown and crawling on top of him.

The next morning Freddie was up early checking his email, drinking coffee and planning his workday. He had a couple of small contracts to fulfill. Both shouldn't take more than a day or day and a half depending on how much time he spent helping at the bar. Freddie enjoyed his work. He reveled in the 'coding coma' as Sam called it. He could loose entire days sitting in front of his huge monitors writing low level machine code. Today was one of those days. He had started about five in the morning, and stopped only when Sam walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders at around ten thirty.

"Good morning mister manly. You're making us some money?" Sam asked.

"Good morning Sam." He said leaning back. "Yes, in fact I am. This one will be finished in another fifteen or twenty minutes. Then I have another small project to do. It should be done by this afternoon."

Sam leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Good, keep the bucks rollin' in. Will you have time to come to the club tonight? Tiny and Irish should be there. They have this tradition thing about getting together every December 26th, having dinner and a couple drinks with Arnold. Luke also if he's in town, last I heard, Luke wasn't expected back until after New Years though. Anyway, Arnie asked if you'd like to join them, and I forgot to tell you." Sam said.

"Sure, sounds good, any particular time?" Freddie replied.

"Oh, around six-ish… look, it'll be pretty dead today for lunch. I'll go help out, but why don't you stay and work on your stuff. Are you hungry, want some breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please. Some toast would be good, and more coffee. Okay, I'll finish this and the other by around three or four and then come down and we can do the books. Sound good?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, sounds great. One order of toast coming up. By the way, if you want a deal on a ring, talk to Irish. He can get anything; just don't ever ask where it comes from."

Sam gave Freddie a mini shoulder rub and another peck on the cheek before going to fix his toast.

Freddie made his way down to the club at four. He'd finished both projects and submitted them. The company on the west coast had already paid him. The other went to a steady customer in Atlanta. He would expect their acceptance and payment in the morning. Walking in, he noticed Sam was behind the bar talking to Tiny and Irish who were sitting at the bar. Sam gave him a massive smile. Irish called him over while tapping the empty barstool next to him. Freddie shook hands with both Tiny and Irish, and then sat on the empty stool. Sam jumped up on the bar top, grabbed Freddie's collar and pulled him into a wet, sloppy kiss from across the bar. This little side show elicited whistles and applause from the patrons, and a very surprised look from Freddie.

"Wow! What was that for?" Freddie gasped.

"Why, didn't you like it?" Sam grinned while sliding back behind the bar.

Freddie didn't answer. He got off the stool, walked behind the bar, put his arms around her waist and kissed her until she thought her legs would buckle. Releasing her, she stumbled slightly and held onto the counter top behind the bar. She was beet red from the neck up and picked up a menu and began fanning herself with it. Freddie calmly walked back around the bar and bowed to the audience amid the applause, whistles, laughter and cat calls, and then resumed his seat.

"Damn Benson…" Sam said still trying to catch her breath.

"Didn't you like it?" Freddie asked with a huge smirk.

Sam got a determined look, came around the bar, grabbed Freddie by the arm and began dragging him upstairs. The bar exploded in riotous laughter. Sam pulled him into the office and closed the door. She hugged him for some time before saying:

"You know, the same noise rules apply, but you just wait until I get you home…"

Freddie hugged her and agreed. "I'm just amazed by all this PDA, where did that come from?"

Sam shrugged and pointed toward the desk. "You've got bookkeeping to do, mister."

Freddie's dinner with Arnold, Tiny and Irish went amazingly well. Considering he knew nothing about motorcycles or living on the fringes, and they knew nothing about technology. They talked about Sam's wild night when they brought her back to Freddie's house at four in the morning. Irish saying she had practiced some speech that neither Tiny nor he could figure out since she was so drunk she could hardly talk. Freddie had just invited the other three to come and play the old video games anytime when Tiny asked why they didn't have some of the games in the bar. After a thorough discussion it was decided that Tiny and Irish would drop by just after the first of the year and help move some into an unused storeroom just behind the stage. Irish also said he would bring some wedding ring sets by at the same time for the couple to look at. Around nine that night, Sam came up to the table and announced that she had 'business' with Mr. Benson at home, and drug him out of the bar amid more laughter.

The next few days went by as normal. December 30th started like any other day had that week. Business had slowed just after Christmas, but was picking back up, and would culminate with the New Years party. Freddie had come down for lunch and bookwork at noon. At about three in the afternoon, he kissed Sam and told her he would see her at dinner, and returned home. The place was pretty quiet. Sam was behind the bar helping Stu get set up for the evening. Sam heard the door open and close but didn't look up. In a moment someone had sat down directly across from her and said:

"Sam, can we talk privately, something is going on…"

* * *

You know what that buttons for!

Press it, leave it, and I'll post more!

:pig~


	17. The three M's – Moans, Motorcycles and…

_Sam, can we talk privately, something is going on…_

**Back In Seattle**

17. The three M's – Moans, Motorcycles and…

Sam looked up. Sitting across from her was Maxine, Spencer's wife. Before Sam could say anything Maxine spoke again.

"Look Sam, I know you want to have me thrown out, I know the history. I really couldn't blame you if you did. But please hear me out. Something is going on, something strange. I thought it may concern you or Freddie. Is there somewhere we can go, more private?"

Sam had a grim expression, but nodded her head.

"Yeah, we can go upstairs, follow me."

Sam went to the hallway door that led upstairs and waited for Maxine. Freddie had put another chair in the office for the times they were both working up there. Sam indicated the extra chair and asked Maxine to have a seat.

"Look, no one knows I'm here. Carly and her husband came here for Christmas. While they were here Freddie's mom was just going nuts! She kept coming over asking where Freddie was, and who Larry is… just crazy stuff. Then, she kept bringing all this food, and that health mix crap. She was a real pain, acting crazier than normal. I thought you might want to know."

Sam looked at the red haired woman for a moment, and then said.

"Larry is Carly's husband?"

Maxine nodded.

"Would you like something to drink? I have soft drinks, water and beer." Sam asked.

"Water would be fine please."

Sam got up and handed her a bottle of water from the small refrigerator, and then sat back down at her desk.

"You're right about Freddie's mom, she is nuts. Freddie is really worried about her. Just before Thanksgiving she came by our house and basically did the same thing. She wanted to know why I was there, and why Carly wasn't. I guess she's getting worse all the time. But what did you want to tell me that I didn't all ready know?" Sam asked.

"Spencer is scared, I guess he's scared. He's so somber all the time. He's never been like this before. He was upset when you and Freddie came by that evening, but now he's much worse. It's like he's a different person. I just don't know… It's all so strange." Maxine said.

"Why would Spencer be afraid of me or Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Carly told me you could be dangerous. I don't know if Spencer is worried about that or not. But he gets even weirder if either you or Freddie or Mrs. Benson is mentioned. Mrs. Benson is pretty different, but she seems harmless. You've always known where everyone was and never bothered anyone. It just doesn't make sense to me." Maxine said.

Sam shrugged.

"Spencer has said before that it was best when you were out of the picture. What kind of sense does that make? Spencer will barely talk to Larry. After this last trip I don't think Larry wants to come back, for anything, ever." Maxine said.

"Well, Spence always was pretty weird; I mean he's an artist and all." Sam said.

"Art is just a hobby now. He hasn't done that in seven or eight years or so. He stopped doing that long before I met him." Maxine said.

"What's Spencer doing now?" Sam asked.

"He imports tile and clay art from Central and South America." Maxine said.

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. She reached over and took one of her business cards out of a desk drawer and handed it to Maxine.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Call me anytime you find something out." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't really know how to say this, but Lyle really misses Freddie, and… well, Carly misses you. She feels awful that all this happened. She told me she can't understand how she and Freddie got together. She said it was like waking up one morning and she was married and living in Spokane with Freddie."

""Yeah, Freddie would really like to see Lyle again. And I think it would be good if they did see each other. However that works out is how it will be. I won't stop Freddie from seeing him. But, if I don't ever see Carly again, that's fine with me." Sam said.

Maxine nodded and got up to leave.

"Thanks for the water, and your time. I… I feel better just talking to someone about it I guess. I'm not from here, I'm from Los Angeles. I don't have many friends here, none really."

"How did you meet Spencer?" Sam asked.

"I was on vacation and met Spencer in La Paz, down in Baja." Maxine replied.

Sam nodded. As Maxine was turning the door knob, Sam said;

"Maxine, I know what it's like not to have anyone to talk to. You're welcome anytime; just leave Spence at home."

Maxine nodded, opened the door and left. Sam stayed in the office for a few minutes. She was wearing her red converse shoes, and thinking about the paths these shoes had traveled in the last year.

The New Years celebration was insane. So many people came to the club they had to form a line outside. By midnight everyone was so exhausted and busy Freddie and Sam barely got a quick peck in before pitching back in.

At about three in the morning the couple finally got home and fell into bed.

"Benson, you are not thinking of sex are ya?"

"Just moan Sam…"

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"Moan, make a moaning noise." Freddie said.

Sam moaned.

"There, was it good for you?" Freddie asked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, best ever, 'nite babe."

"'Nite Sam, and happy New Year."

New Year's Day was perfect, not a cloud in the sky, yet. Freddie didn't wake up until after ten. He showered and put on a pair of sweats, made coffee, and silently went back upstairs to his office. Sam would probably sleep past noon. He'd taken a ton of pictures last night. He transferred them to the computer and was sorting through them when a pair of hands slid over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She whispered in his ear.

"Is this the Goth girl from last night with all those studs?"

"Nope." She whispered in his ear.

"That old gal that had no business wearing a mini skirt?" He guessed again.

"Uh uh." She said nibbling on his ear.

"Ummm, I know that nibble. Is this the hot blonde from the bar last night?" Freddie answered while standing.

"Yep, that would be me! It's gorgeous out." Sam said.

"It's gorgeous in." Freddie replied.

"Oh yeah Benson, I'm so gorgeous. Wearing an old pair of your sweats, massive bed hair and morning breath from here to Toledo. Oh yeah, I'm soooo sexy." She said.

"Yeah Sam, you are in fact."

"Well then mister, just hold that thought and meet me in the bedroom. We have some New Years activities to take care of."

Sam jogged down the hall to the upstairs bathroom. Freddie went back to their bedroom and sat on the bed. In a moment, Sam returned smacking her lips.

"Amazing what a little toothpaste and a toothbrush can do… strip mister. I've got this itch that needs scratching."

Later that afternoon, he was sitting in the office marveling at the day. Yeah it was cold, but clear. No rain. It was amazing weather for Seattle. Sam was taking another cat nap when he heard;

"C'mere bitch!"

Freddie chuckled "So that's my new nick name? Bitch? Not even Fredibitch or Frebitch?"

"No, but the day is so nice, lets go for a ride. I haven't been on my bike in a long time, since we've been together. Please Freddie, please."

"You don't need my permission Sam."

"I know, but I want you to go. Have you ever been on a bike?" She asked.

"No, never." He said.

"Well hurry then, let's change out of these sweats and go before it starts raining."

They changed, rolled the motorcycle out of the garage and Sam started it. Sam showed him how things worked, and how to hold on. She also explained his new nickname:

"You're on the bitch seat mister, so now you really are my bitch!" Sam chuckled.

She started slow, just around the neighborhood. Soon they were on I 5 heading north. After about an hour, Sam motioned to her stomach. She was hungry. Freddie nodded. Most everyplace was closed for the holiday. They found a 'Jenny's' open just off the freeway in Bellingham and stopped there. Sam pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. The place seemed busy since it had been the only place they had seen that was open.

Getting off the bike and pulling off their helmets and gloves, Sam was chuckling and smirking at Freddie.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a little. Should we get a room?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked puzzled.

"Every time I changed lanes or passed a truck you grabbed my boobs. Didn't you notice I started changing lanes allot and passing every truck I could find?" She smirked.

Freddie laughed and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

"Freak. I can't feel a thing with those thick gloves on" He said.

"Me, a freak? I wasn't the one doing the tit massage while going eighty on the freeway." Sam grinned back.

After a ten or fifteen minute wait they were shown to a table. Sam ordered a ham sandwich while Freddie ordered a grilled cheese and fries.

"I realize we never really went 'out' on dates, but I don't remember you ordering off the child's menu before." Sam chided.

"Yeah, well when I was a kid, and mom would actually stop at a place like this, I could never have this. It's just toast, cheese butter and fries. It's the perfect road food."

"Speaking of your Mom, a couple days ago Maxine came by the club with some strange news." Sam said.

"Maxine, as in Spencer's Maxine?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, that Maxine." Sam continued to tell him what she had said.

"Wow. Well that's not surprising about mom. I'm going to have to take her to a doctor whether she wants to go or not. What Carly said isn't surprising either. At the time I thought I was the only one that was miserable. I didn't know she felt that way also, but that makes sense now."

"You should have seen that when she started going out on ya, mister."

"Well I did, but I just didn't care. A normal day for us was she would wake me up when she was leaving for work, since I slept on the couch. I'd get Lyle up, fix our breakfast and take him to school. Then I'd go into the office and work, go pick up Lyle when school was out and bring him home. About half the time Carly would call and say she would be late, overtime or meetings or something. So I'd fix dinner for Lyle and me, put him to bed after a bit and go back to bed on the couch. I normally didn't even hear her come in. On the nights she wasn't out late Carly would come home, I had dinner ready and she and Lyle would eat. I always ate in my office on those nights. It was pretty sad really."

"That really sucks, Benson. Yeah, sure, she did overtime and meetings. Why didn't you get out of that mess?"

"Well, I already did have my escape planned. Carly had been promoted a couple times and made enough to take care of herself there at the end. She and Lyle needed my income to survive up until then. So I stayed."

"You're the only person I know that would take so much on themselves. So you were going to split up with her, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she just beat me too it. As long as we're doing true confessions here, I've got a couple things to ask you." Freddie said.

"What." She replied.

"Well, you told about Bill's problem with coke. Why did you put up with that?"

"Well, I'm no angel there. I did some too, but not like him. I'd do a line maybe once every other month or so. He was twenty four fuckin seven. Him and that bunch he ran with."

"You mean Arnold, Tiny and Irish?" Freddie asked.

"Oh no, they'd given up on him. They were sick of his antics. They didn't hang out at all any more. By then he was running with a real pack of losers and a bunch of skank women. We were unofficially separated by then. I had my room at Luke's and Bill stayed in the rooms upstairs at the club. Where I was staying before I moved in with you. Arnold, Tiny and Irish didn't come back until I was trying to run the place with Luke, after Bill was killed. They offered to help and I took 'em up on it. Good thing too, since Luke started having those strokes again. Once we got the place going pretty good, Tiny and Irish resumed their, ahh, activities. But Arnold stayed. I'm sure glad he did."

Freddie nodded, and the waitress came with their food.

"So, no boyfriends in all that time?"

"Not really, some farm boy nearly got lucky in Red Bluff just after you called and told me about you and Carly, but I was so drunk I don't remember any of that. I woke up next to him in a Super 8 motel. Since we both had most of our clothes on, all I can figure out is that we both passed out just after we got the room. I got the hell out without waking him up and hitched back to my car at the bar. I felt like shit after that. I'd never been a slut, and wasn't going to start being one. A couple months later I met Bill. There was always somebody that wanted to do the barmaid when I was tending bar at the club, but the guys always took care of that. I just wasn't interested. Besides, I'm convinced that you and I were in the cards. How else would we end up in the same neighborhood in the same city after everything that happened."

"So that's why you hit me over the head with a bottle, it was in the cards?" Freddie grinned.

"I think I was just marking you as my territory, I just hadn't realized it yet." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, mark me with a near concussion and temporary amnesia, how very Sam-ish." Freddie grinned.

"So what about you, any girlfriends?"

"Nope, just you… and whatever it is you'd call Carly and I."

"Well, I call Carly a massive fucking mistake. So… how is she?" Sam asked.

"Carly?" Freddie replied.

"Yeah, how is she." Sam said with an impish grin.

"Fine I guess, she looked okay when we saw her in the parking lot…" Freddie shrugged.

"That's not what I mean ya nub. How is she in the sack?"

* * *

**Okay… how do you think Freddie**

**will answer this… um, query?**

**Leave me you're thoughts**

**on his answer in a review!**

* * *

_Tech-Man, KingxLeon21, JamesTheGreater, myjumpingsocks_

_If you're not reading their work…_

**WHY?**


	18. Monkeys…

"_That's not what I mean ya nub. How is she in the sack?"_

**Back In Seattle**

18. Monkeys…

Freddie stared at her with a French fry halfway in his mouth. After a moment he dropped the fry and began to laugh;

"I don't believe you just asked me that!" He said.

"Hey! 'Fess up lover, I wanna know. How's ole Miss Priss on a ten scale." Sam smirked.

Freddie smiled and shook his head. Sam reached over and took his hand;

"Tell me." She said.

"Okay, okay… a three at best, honestly! I'm not saying that to make you feel good. You know I'll always tell the truth. And, that three might be a bit generous." Freddie said.

Sam laughed. "I knew it! I just knew she would be like that!"

"Okay, now it's my turn…" Freddie said.

"Well, Bill was just awful…" Sam started.

"No" Freddie interrupted "That's not my question. I found a note in your pants pocket, the one Luke asked you about us…"

Sam cut him off; "I knew you'd find that! That's why I stuck it in my pocket!"

"Okay, you've lost me. Kindly explain why you told Luke I wouldn't marry you." Fred said.

"Alright, you and I had never discussed any of that, so I wasn't sure just what you wanted to do. I would have stayed, one way or the other, but this is better. So I kinda set that up with Luke, to write that note. And I stuck it in my pocket knowing that you'd find it when you did the laundry. You know how you're always bitchin' about the stuff I leave in my pockets. Anyway, it worked just like I thought it would. It got your panties all bunched up, but it put the idea in you're head. I could see those wheels spinning and that's what I wanted. It took you another month before you asked, but it got you to thinking about it." Sam smirked.

Freddie shook his head and smiled. "So you set me up, that's why you mentioned Carly's ring isn't it."

"Well yeah, but it worked so stop whining. And I really do want a bigger rock than Carly's."

"Okay, and thanks by the way. Your plan worked. Next time, just tell me though, that's easier." Freddie said.

"Yeah, but this way was a lot more fun." Sam smirked.

They chatted for a while, and then noticed some clouds in the distance. Freddie paid the bill and they left. As they were getting ready to leave, Sam moved in close and told Freddie;

"You know, you're the best lover ever. But then, we're willing to learn from each other."

Freddie gave her a quick kiss, and sat behind her on the bike. Putting on their helmets, they returned home before the rains came.

Their holiday ended all to fast, as most holidays do. Just as the couple was having some toast and coffee the next morning, Freddie got a call. One of his regular customers wanted him to help them evaluate some system they were thinking of purchasing. The presentation was the day after tomorrow in Portland. They discussed him going at all, since he was pretty sure that Tiny and Irish would be coming by to help move the video games and bring some rings for them to look at. Sam was adamant, he needed to go. It was good money and a regular client; she could line up plenty of help to move some of the games to the bar.

"Besides" she said "since we're getting hitched, I'm quitting the pill. We gotta make some monkeys. When that happens, I'll be working less. You and Arnold can run the place."

"Monkeys?" Freddie laughed "Okay, so really, that would be good. Have you told Arnold this?"

"Yep, we talked about it a couple days ago. He's going to take my shift and you'll keep doing what you're doing now, helping out in between coma's." Sam said.

"Are there any other plans about 'getting hitched' in play that I don't know about?" Freddie asked.

"mmmm… well I guess, I should tell you, huh. Were getting married in the backyard, or if it's raining, in the bar. My folks from Redding will be there and your mom, if she's good. I'm inviting Arnold and his wife Marie, Tiny, Irish and The Tyler's. Anybody you want to invite?" Sam asked.

"Not really, I could invite some family, but their a pain anyway. Maybe some of our old friends from High School that I haven't seen or heard from for nearly eight years? Nope… I'm good." He said.

Sam nodded; "Okay then, I guess we're set."

"I didn't hear you mention Luke, aren't you going to invite him?" Freddie asked.

"He's going to marry us, so I don't have to invite him." Sam said.

"Sam, he can't even talk, how can he do that?"

"All the better he can't talk. That'll make it a short ceremony."

Freddie shook his head. "Is he a minister, how can he do the service and it be legal?"

"He's had a state license for years. He used to marry people all the time." She said.

"Okay… It's a little different, but its fine with me if that's what you want." Freddie said.

"You really want to do this, huh? Are you gonna get cold feet at the last minute?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I really do. And no. I won't get cold feet. What about you?" He said.

"Nope, I'll be there." She replied.

"What are we going to wear? Who's going to photograph the wedding?" Freddie asked.

"Mel's coming a few days early and help me with the dress, I forgot about pictures. I'll get someone. You have three nice suits in the closet, wear the grey one." She said.

"Dress? You're not wearing a gown?"

"Freddie…" Sam whined.

The days and weeks sped by. Freddie began what was turning into bi-monthly trips to Portland for two or three days each trip. Tiny and Irish came by and dropped off rings to choose from and moved eight of the games to the bar with the help of Arnold and Ernie. Sam and Freddie looked over the rings Irish had brought, with Sam picking out the biggest one. Irish told them that he wanted fifteen hundred dollars for the chosen ring, but he wouldn't take any money until they had had it appraised by a jeweler. Sam asked around until she found a store she felt happy with, and took the rings in for the appraisal and to be re-sized to fit her. When she picked up the wedding set, they fit perfectly. Freddie's jaw dropped as the appraisal came back for thirty seven thousand seven hundred dollars. It was a large ring with a total carat weight of nearly five and a half in diamonds. Sam said it would do, unless Irish had something bigger.

The old store room turned game room was great, but Freddie complained that it was too brightly lit. They changed the lighting from fluorescents on the ceiling to some unused neon beer signs hung on the walls. It was perfect.

Sam joined Freddie on a couple of trips to Portland, but mostly she stayed home while he was gone. She kept busy by working at the club, visiting with Jerri Tyler and playing games in the garage with the Tyler kids, Louise and Paul.

Freddie was in Portland again on the day Irish said he would come by to pick up the bag of rings and the money for the one Sam had chosen. Tiny and Irish showed up at the bar early in the afternoon. Sam was just ready to go back home, so the pair went with her. The trio sat in the kitchen and chatted for a bit while Sam gave Irish an envelope of cash for the ring along with the bag of rejected rings. Irish and Tiny laughed, explaining that Tiny had told him that he really only needed to take the one large wedding set, since they were sure that would be the one she chose. Sam smiled and shrugged. Shortly Arnold knocked on the front door and came in carrying a six pack or beer. Arnold explained that it was pretty dead at the bar, so he thought he would come down to join them. They all sat around the kitchen table for a while, chatting and drinking their beer when Sam's phone rang, it was Freddie. Sam put her phone on speaker and sat it in the middle of the table so they could all talk. The men, including Freddie, teased Sam about the ring she chose, and general conversation for about five minutes. Freddie explained he was going to have to stay an extra day and that he had to get back to the meeting he was in.

After he hung up, Sam reached over and closed the phone. They all sat silently for a moment until Sam asked;

"How is it that you guys get along so well? I mean he isn't exactly the type of guy you would normally hang out with."

Arnold and Irish both said because he was a nice guy, and he was so different. Tiny had sat quietly while the other two men explained. When they finished Tiny quietly said;

"Yeah, he really is a nice guy, but it's good to see your face light up when he's around, Sam. It's nice to see that you're so happy."

Sam looked at them and smiled; "Well, you got that right I guess. I better be happy with him if I'm going to marry him." She toyed with her engagement ring on her finger before looking back up to her three friends, smiled and said "Yeah, he makes me happy."

* * *

Mrs. Benson knocked on the door of the Shay apartment and waited. Shortly, Maxine opened the door;

"Hello Mrs. B"

"Good afternoon Maxine. I was wondering if Spencer had returned from his buying trip yet. I ran out of that medicine he brings me last week, and I haven't been sleeping well."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't expect Spencer back until the end of next week. But as soon as he gets in I'll remind him. Okay?" Maxine said.

"Thank you very much Maxine. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you soon!"

Maxine and Mrs. Benson smiled at each other. Then the older woman turned and returned to her apartment across the hall.

* * *

**Tech-Man, KingxLeon21, JamesTheGreater axel100, BaalRules and myjumpingsocks;**

**You guys (and gal) ROCK!**

**And if you're not reading their fic's…**

**Why haven't you?**

* * *

**OK, One more tiny bit of**

**MAJOR IMPORTANCE**

**If you've never read the work of**

**whispered love 13**

**and**

**IronishRose**

**go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

_**If you leave a review for me**_

_**I will dance around and oink with glee**_

_**If you leave a review you bet**_

_**Upon my head I'll let you pet**_

_**If I get a review from you**_

_**I'll never ever eat your shoe**_

_**So leave a review, oh please, oh please**_

_**Or I'll give you a case of fleas**_

_**So leave a review, oh yesiree**_

_**Then I won't, bite you on the knee!**_

_**:pig~**_


	19. The Red Baron reveals all…

_Maxine and Mrs. Benson smiled at each other. Then the older woman turned and returned to her apartment across the hall._

**Back In Seattle**

19. The Red Baron reveals all…

"Hey! I forgot to tell you guys. Freddie picked up another ancient arcade game a couple weeks ago. I guess it was in pretty good shape inside since it only took him a couple hours to make it work again. The cabinet is near mint, it looks nearly new. Anyway, it's called 'Red Baron' and its killer, addicting as hell. You guys want to play it?" Sam asked.

All three men stood and followed Sam out to the garage. Freddie still had the new game on a rolling mover's dolly. The guys pushed it up against the wall while Sam got some quarters out of the coffee can on a shelf. After nearly an hour, all of them were out of quarters.

"Arnold, grab some more quarters from that coffee can there on the shelf just beside you."

Arnold turned to his right and took the coffee can off the shelf. Walking around to Irish, Sam and Tiny, each of them took a handful of quarters from the can. Putting the can back on the shelf, he reached in and grabbed some for himself. While pulling his hand back, full of quarters, he knocked a pill bottle off the shelf. Bending down to pick the plastic bottle up, he noticed the label.

Scopolamine

Dilute one half tablet in liquid each day.

Do not exceed dosage.

Hecho en Mexico

"Wow Sam, this is some heavy duty shit. It's got Freddie's name written on it. Why would he want this stuff? And why would he get stuff like this that's been made in Mexico?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know, what is it?" Sam replied.

Irish walked over and looked at the bottle; "Tiny will know. He was the pharmacist when we were importing… pharmaceuticals."

Tiny was busy playing Galactica. Irish stepped over to him followed by Sam and Arnold. He was concentrating on the game and obviously hadn't heard the conversation. Irish set the pill bottle on the console top. Tiny stopped playing and whistled.

"That's some nasty stuff partner." Tiny said looking up at the others.

Tiny picked up the bottle and examined the label for a moment; "Was Freddie ever depressed, really depressed or suicidal?"

Sam shook her head; "Not that I know of."

"Well, that's one of the legitimate uses of this. In different dosages it does really strange stuff. First, it's a poison at full strength. Sixty or seventy years ago the government played with it. They used it as some kind of mind control stuff. In the nineties it got popular as a date rape drug since you don't remember a thing you did while you're under its influence. That dosage is nearly lethal though."

"Mind control?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, in a smaller dosage. I heard that it makes the subject do anything that's suggested to them. In Central America it was used to make people rob banks and stuff, and they wouldn't even realize it. They would rob a place, give the loot to whoever programmed them and not remember a thing, or be really confused and fuzzy about what they did. Why would Freddie have this stuff?"

Sam took the bottle from Tiny, and opened it. The bottle was a third full of the small parts that Freddie used to repair the games. She screwed the lid back on the bottle and set it back down on the game console. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open and pressed a couple buttons.

Freddie answered.

"_Hi babe, everything ok?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We found an old pill bottle that had some parts in it in the garage. The label says it's Scopolamine and has your name written on it. What's that for?" Sam asked.

"_I remember that bottle. It's got my name hand written on it. I found it in my mom's medicine cabinet just after I moved back here from Spokane. I keep forgetting to ask her what that was for. Put it on the kitchen counter to remind me to ask her when I get home."_ Freddie said.

"Okay, were you ever depressed?" Sam asked.

"_No… well maybe while I was married to Carly."_ He answered.

"Did you see a doctor about it? Or mention that to your mom?" Sam asked.

"_Nope, I just dealt with it. I was so confused about everything half the time then though, why?"_ Freddie asked.

"No reason, just curious. Sorry to bother you, I'll talk to you tonight." Sam answered.

They said their goodbyes, and hung up.

"Guy's, I have to go ask Freddie's mom about this. I've got a real bad feeling about this stuff." Sam said, and then went on to explain their conversation.

Tiny and Irish left with Arnold, heading back to the bar. Sam changed into her riding gear and locked up the house. She picked up the pill bottle, and emptied the parts onto the counter, and stuffed the empty bottle into the pocket of her leather coat. She pushed her motorcycle out of the garage and left for Bushwell Plaza. Soon she was standing in front of Freddie's old apartment. She knocked. The door swung open.

"Samantha… Oh, I'm sorry. Sam. Samantha is such a pretty name, but I know you've preferred Sam for ages. Please come in dear. I'm so happy you stopped by. I haven't much time; I'm just having a cup of herbal tea before I head off to work. Would you care for some?" Mrs. Benson said.

Sam was astonished, Mrs. B seemed so… normal… normal for her anyway.

"No… no thanks, do you have water… water in a bottle?" Sam blurted out.

"Of course, please come in." Mrs. B said opening the door further and standing back.

Mrs. Benson closed the door quietly and asked Sam to come with her into the kitchen.

"Have a seat, join me." She said indicating chairs at the table. She opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of water from a shelf. Resuming her own seat, she handed the bottle to Sam.

Sam took the bottle, and stared at it for a moment before twisting the lid and hearing the seal break. She took a sip.

"I'm so happy you've stopped by. Is Freddie still in Portland?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Yes, he is. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

"You know Sam, I was so very wrong about you..."

Sam looked up, mildly astonished as Mrs. B continued.

"…Freddie is so happy, so content. A mother knows these things, you know. I can see it in him, and it's all due to you."

Sam was speechless. All she could bring herself to do was nod at the older woman, and try to keep from staring.

"Also, if you don't mind, would it be alright if Freddie's Aunt and Uncle, my brother and his wife, came to the wedding? I know they would like to be there. I think you may have met both of them years ago." Mrs. Benson said.

Sam waited for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Freddie's mother was acting so normal. Sam couldn't believe it. She seemed even better than when she came by to invite them to celebrate Christmas with her. Finally, she noticed Mrs. B looking at her, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, that would be fine. Please bring Freddie's Aunt and Uncle…"

Mrs. Benson smiled.

"Mrs. B; do you remember Freddie ever taking these pills, and if so, what were they for?" Sam asked while handing the pill bottle to Freddie's mother.

"Oh, of course he's taken them; although he hasn't taken them for some time… In fact…" Mrs. Benson had gotten up and walked over to the kitchen sink while saying this. Opening the cabinet door below the sink, she removed a rubber storage box and placed it on the table.

"…Freddie asked me to save him some pill bottles to store small parts from those games he works on. I had a number of these in my storage unit down stairs, so I rounded them up and washed them. Here they are." Mrs. Benson had continued while removing the lid.

The box contained at least thirty empty bottles. Exactly like the bottle Sam had shown her.

"These are what I had left, I threw away more than this though." Mrs. B Said

"How long have you been taking these?" Sam gasped.

"Oh, a number of years. Freddie was having trouble sleeping after you left to help your mother all those years ago. I mentioned it to Spencer knowing that he'd had the same problem earlier that year. At first, he suggested warm milk and quiet, but a few days later he had this medicine. He explained that Carly had the same problem sleeping, and maybe it would work for Freddie also. I always wondered why he got it in Mexico, but it was probably much less expensive there. Spencer suggested we give it to Carly and Freddie quietly, secretly, since Freddie had refused to continue with my health regimen. So, I mixed it in with his coffee every day." Mrs. Benson said.

Sam was speechless for the second time in five minutes.

Mrs. Benson continued; "About that time, Freddie and Carly began spending a bit of time together. Later, Freddie spent most of his free time with either Carly or Spencer. I'd mentioned to Spencer that we should tell them that we were giving them this sleeping aide, but he was adamant that neither of us do so. Soon after that, Spencer began taking a cooking class, and insisted we all eat there every night. He's quite the cook you know. It wasn't long then that Carly and Freddie made the huge mistake. I really wished you would have returned from Redding then. I think you could have stopped all that. Freddie was miserable. I really think Carly was as well. Freddie and Carly were having arguments, quite loud ones really. Spencer suggested we increase the dosage just a bit, and so we did. I don't have a lot of clear memories about that time. I was certainly confused with Freddie's actions when he took up with Carly. It just didn't make sense. I do remember one evening we four and the baby were all in the Shay's apartment when Freddie said he was going to go see you in California and try to patch things up. Spencer got very upset and said that Freddie and Carly should marry. Freddie and Carly both refused to do so. But, within a few days they had both agreed. I found that odd as well. Then Spencer asked me to help plan the wedding. I don't even remember it, funny, how could I forget something that important in my boy's life, even though it all seemed so rushed and odd. Not to mention wrong! I promise I won't forget your wedding. I may even have some Champaign to toast you two!"

Sam was lost in thought. Suddenly, it all became clear… Spencer! He had engineered the entire thing. It was insane, but Sam could tell Mrs. Benson was a victim of this insanity herself. Sam didn't know what to say. Spencer had been so different after Toby had taken off, leaving Carly with his baby. She was about ready to ask for some other details when they heard a woman's muffled screaming, followed by a man yelling something. Then there were two gunshots. Sam got up and ran to the front door with Mrs. Benson close behind. Sam opened the door slowly, looked up and down the hallway to try to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, the door of the Shay's apartment flew open and Spencer rushed out. Mrs. Benson and Sam were framed in the doorway of the Benson apartment. Without a word, Spencer raised a gun and fired. The bullet went between the two women, smashing a vase on a table. Spencer pulled the trigger again… it clicked. The gun was empty. Spencer grimaced and ran down the hall to the stairway. The two women rushed into the Shay apartment and found Maxine lying in a pool of her own blood. Lying next to her was the business card Sam had given her. Mrs. Benson knelt down to see if there was anything that could be done. Sam grabbed a cell phone off the coffee table and dialed 911.

Maxine was beginning to pant and whisper something to Mrs. Benson. The older woman was trying to calm Maxine, telling her not to try and talk. After a few more minutes the sirens could be heard, and shortly the Shay apartment was full of Paramedics and Police. The two women gave their statements and were allowed to leave. Maxine had been rushed to the hospital over an hour ago.

After they had returned to the Benson apartment, Mrs. Benson began mumbling about stupid police, can't they see what could happen.

"Samantha, Maxine told me that Spencer was going to Spokane to kill Carly's husband, then coming back for you. I told the police, but their handling it as domestic violence. They don't believe me! Can you contact Carly?" Mrs. B asked.

"Pack a suitcase Mrs. B, you're moving for a while." Sam said.

Freddie's mother looked at Sam for a moment, and then nodded her head. Sam followed her into her room to help. Besides, knowing Mrs. Benson, the woman would pack the entire apartment. Soon, suitcase in hand, they were ready to leave.

"Are you going to warn Carly?" Mrs. Benson asked.

Sam smiled and dug into her pocket. She had Maxine's cell phone. She flipped it open, read through the contact list and dialed. Sam listened for a moment then hung up.

"Carly and her husband have changed their number." Sam said.

"We've got to warn them." Mrs. B said.

"Look, let's get you settled, and then I will. But first we have to get you out of here. We'll stop across the hall and find some way to get hold of them."

When they opened the door, they saw the Shay apartment was crawling with police. Sam asked the officer standing at the door if there was any news of Maxine. He said he didn't know.

"I'm sure as hell not going to get their address in there." Sam said to herself.

* * *

_**Only three more chapters!**_

_**The Red Baron and I want to thank you sooooo much for reading!**_

* * *

**If you've never read the work of**

_**whispered love 13**_

_**IronishRose**_

**And the Queen of angsty panksty:**

_**iLuvNathanKrEsS**_

**go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

**Make me happy!**

**Give me glee!**

**Leave a review**

**For me to see!**


	20. Four hours to go…

"_I'm sure as hell not going to get their address in there." Sam said to herself._

**Back In Seattle**

20. Four hours to go…

While in the elevator, Sam called Luke and told him to expect them, and to unlock the doors. Mrs. Benson followed Sam to Luke's home in her car. Introductions were made and Sam's old room was given to Freddie's mother. While Mrs. Benson was unpacking, Sam got Luke alone in the hallway and explained the situation. After Luke knew the details, Sam said:

"I've got to go to Spokane. I'm going to have Tiny watch this place and Irish head to Portland to keep an eye on Freddie. You got you're buddy?"

Luke nodded and pulled a snub nose .38 from his pants pocket, then put it back.

"Okay Luke, good. I'll need my friend on this trip." Sam said.

Luke nodded and led her into his room. Pulling a box down from the top of his closet, he opened it and removed something wrapped in an oilskin rag. Unwrapping the rag, he handed her an ancient Colt .45 automatic. Sam checked the clip and safety, cleared the chamber and put the pistol in her inside coat pocket.

Saying her goodbyes, Sam rode her motorcycle back to the house she shared with Freddie. Going into his office, she turned on his computer and then pulled out his box of greeting cards and other small items he saved from the closet. There it was, on top. The Christmas card he'd received from Lyle just a few weeks ago. It had the return address on the back of the envelope. She mapped the address and checked the weather on the computer. It was going to be clear and cold until tomorrow night. It's a perfect night for a ride. Just before shutting down the machine, she noticed a local news story that popped up on Freddie's home page. 'Local woman shot and killed in a domestic violence altercation. Maxine Shay, the wife of Spencer Shay, was shot in their home this evening and later died during surgery…' Maxine was gone.

Sam grabbed her map and left her house. Riding the short distance to the club, she stopped and explained the situation to Arnold. He told her that Tiny and Irish were at his home, waiting for him to get back after work. Sam gave him the address of Freddie's hotel in Portland. Arnold nodded and picked up the bar phone and called home. After explaining the situation, Tiny and Irish left to get to the places that Sam had asked them to watch.

Sam drank a cup of coffee and left. She had a four hour ride ahead of her. She wasn't sure why she thought she needed to warn Carly and her family under the circumstances, but she was sure Carly would do the same for her, even now. Pulling onto I-90 eastbound, she pushed the bike up to eighty and listened to the big motorcycles low roar.

Four hours to go…

She stopped in front of the house. She was in the 'burbs' of Spokane. The house was a newer two story with a perfect lawn. 'Figures', Sam thought. Sam checked her watch; it was 11:45, nearly midnight. Nudging out the kickstand, she shut off the lights and engine, and walked to the front door. The place was dark. After ringing the doorbell a number of times, she stood back and noticed lights on upstairs, they weren't on before. The porch light came on, the door opened, a man standing in the glow said:

"Who are you, what do you want?"

He sounded mad, gruff.

"I'm Sam, an old friend of Carly's. Are you Larry?"

The fellow stared at her for a moment, opened the door and motioned her in.

"Yes, I'm Larry. Hold on a moment."

Larry went back upstairs, and shortly returned with Carly in tow. Carly was surprised to say the least, and very apprehensive.

"Um… hi Sam… What are you doing here this late, is everything okay?" Carly asked.

Sam had been sitting on the couch. She stood up and motioned to the couch:

"You two had better sit down." She said.

"Is this about Spencer?" Larry asked.

"Yes, it is… and Maxine." Sam said.

"Spencer was here this evening, he seemed really upset about something. He kept trying to get Larry to go with him to different places… I don't know, he just seemed off, preoccupied and aggressive." Carly said.

"Damn, it's good you didn't go. Spencer's wanted for murder; he shot and killed Maxine earlier today, and tried to kill me. Lucky for me and Mrs. Benson, he's a lousy shot." Sam said.

Larry stood quickly, Carly wilted into the couch, sobbing.

"You can't mean that, Carly's told me you stretched the truth. Why are you here?" Larry asked.

"Do you have a computer?" Sam asked Larry.

"Of course, it's there in the corner, on the desk." Larry said pointing toward it.

Larry walked over with Sam to the corner desk. He sat in front of the monitor.

"Search for breaking news in Seattle." Sam said darkly.

Larry looked at Sam, and then typed in the query. The first response was for KING TV NEWS. Larry clicked on the header and read the latest news items.

"Carly, it's true. Maxine was murdered and the police are searching for Spencer."

Carly stood up and came over slowly, watching Sam.

"He's crazy, isn't he…" Carly said quietly through her tears.

"I think so Carl's…" Sam replied, nodding.

Sam went on to recount the entire story as she understood it. She started from the time Freddie and Carly first got together, and stopped at the point when Freddie moved back to Seattle. She also told them about the screams and gunshots she and Mrs. Benson had heard. And what Maxine told Mrs. Benson.

."…Spencer has been doping Freddie's mother for this entire time. She thought she was taking a sleeping pill. He had both of you taking it for about four or five years as far as I can tell. The stuff he was using is lethal. I'm really amazed he didn't kill one or both of you with it. He had it laced in all the food he made. Look Carly, I'm not here to patch things up. I'm here to warn an old friend and her family that their in a lot of danger. You folks need to get out of here. I'm convinced the only reason you're still alive, Larry, is that Spencer is out of ammunition. He'll get more by morning, and come back to kill you." Sam said.

"Why would he have done any of that?" Larry asked.

Sam started to answer, but Carly spoke up first.

"Spencer was really upset when Toby left me with Lyle. He ranted for weeks. He kept going on and on about how Lyle would need a dad, a good father, not like Toby. He kept mentioning Freddie as a roll model kind of. After that it all gets really confusing and I really don't remember much about that time at all. Now it makes sense why Spencer spent so much time here, when Freddie and I first moved to Spokane. He was here three or four days a week for a couple of years. Then he met Maxine… I know he loved her, why would he kill her?"

"I think it was because she and I had started to talk. He was afraid all this would come out. And, the fact that he's still obsessed with Carly and Freddie being together. In his mind, Larry and I are the fly's in the ointment." Sam said.

Larry looked at Carly: "Go get Lyle up, were going to my brother's place in the country."

Carly rushed upstairs.

"Do you own a gun?" Sam asked.

"No, we don't. We don't believe in violence." Larry stated.

"Yeah, well Spencer does, and he has a gun. Have you ever fired a pistol?" Sam retorted.

"Yes, I have when I was younger…" Larry said.

"Well, take this then and keep it on you. If you have to use it, don't forget the safety and to cock it." Sam said handing him hers.

Larry took the gun, and nodded while putting it in his robe pocket. They could hear Carly and Lyle coming down the stairs. Larry looked at Sam and nodded in the direction of the noise. Sam understood, don't tell Carly. Sam nodded.

Carly came into the room with Lyle by her side, the young man didn't know what was going on. He had heard about Sam, and was surprised she was there.

Sam walked over to him and introduced herself.

"Freddie really misses you Lyle, you should come visit us sometime, okay?"

Carly looked at Sam, her mouth slightly open…

"You and Freddie, you're really back together?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I guess I left that part out, but why else would I be visiting his mother? We've been together for a bit now, I moved in with him just before Halloween last year… fitting for us, huh." Sam said.

Carly ran to her and hugged her, Sam didn't respond at first, then gently pushed her back.

"Look Carly, we're not back, okay? We're not good… I can't go back to the way things were, not yet anyway. We can email each other maybe…" Sam dug in her pocket. "Here's my card with all the numbers and email addresses and stuff on it. You know Freddie; he lives in front of the damn computer and checks the email about every five seconds. Just email, okay?"

Carly stood back, and smiled through her tears. "Okay…" She said.

Larry had been loading their car, when he came back in and asked:

"You came on a motorcycle? What are you doing now, where are you going? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I came on my bike, and I'm heading back to Seattle as soon as you three leave. I could use a bathroom, and a strong cup of coffee, in that order." Sam said.

Carly showed her to the restroom, and went to make coffee. Larry finished loading the car and joined Carly and Sam in the kitchen. Carly had just handed Sam a cup and gave her the cream and sugar. Sam mixed her coffee and gulped it. She soon finished and set the cup on the counter... Sam then pulled out her cell phone. There were about a thousand missed calls from Freddie.

"Okay, are you guy's outa here? I need to get going. I don't want to be here when that nut case of a brother of yours comes back." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam… I hope…" Carly started.

"Yeah, I hope too… but let's get going." Sam said.

The four left the house, Carly and her family driving away in their car, and Sam heading off in the opposite direction.

Spencer sat in his car about two blocks away from his sister's house. He watched as Carly's family and Sam drove away. He just knew that if Sam wouldn't have been in the picture he could have gotten Carly and Freddie back together again. And this Larry guy… who did he think he was taking up with his sister. He had to go, as did Sam, but not now, not yet. Maxine had screwed that up when she talked privately to Sam. Maxine had to go. She just couldn't be trusted any longer. Maybe Maxine had introduced Larry to Carly, yeah… that must be it. It was Maxine's fault to begin with. That's when the trouble started… Maxine. She deserved what she got. And Sam and Larry do also. It had taken him no time at all to get his sister and Freddie together, with the help of the magic in the bottle. Reading about the magic was the best thing he'd ever done. Give that magic to them and they all see things his way. Maxine tricked him! Maxine was from Sam's side… yeah, from Sam's side. Sam must have sent Maxine to him so he would be distracted and not see Carly and Freddie's problems. That's it! Larry was from Sam's side too… He had to be. Sam had to go, had to go, had to go… but not yet. Now he had to wait. Maybe he should stop some cop and explain to them why Maxine couldn't be around to keep working for Sam. They'd understand then, maybe help him then. He didn't need any help though. He could do it himself, just like he did with Toby. They never found him, so he'd do this just the same way, by himself. That bastard Toby: Always fighting with Carly, always fighting about Lyle. Toby had to go, and he went. Nobody calls Carly a slut, nobody. Toby did, and that's when he had to go. Spencer sat quietly for a moment, and then started to laugh. He thought about how funny it all was. That day when he came home and heard Toby call his sister a slut while they were fighting. How odd it was that later, after Carly left to do some grocery shopping, Toby tried to hit me when I told him not to call Carly that. The struggle on the stairs, then the struggle continued up another flight to the landing. Then the push that sent Toby rolling down the stairs. Toby, lying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving, why isn't he moving? How frightened I was just for a while, until I saw that this was the way it was supposed to be. Freddie needed to be with Carly and Lyle… Yeah, good times. Good times…

Just before she got on the freeway, Sam pulled out her cell and called Freddie. After explaining what she had done, and why, he'd calmed down a bit. Freddie insisted she call him every hour she was on the road. Sam sighed and agreed.

"…_be careful babe, I love you."_ Freddie said.

"I love you too, and I will be careful" Sam replied and hung up.

She started the engine and pulled back on the freeway.

Four hours to go…

* * *

**_Okee Dokee! Well, yes this is a day earlier than normal. Chapter 21 will be posted on Thursday, and the last chapter will go up on Sunday July 4th. _**

**_First, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading. The support for this fic has been overwhelming and head swelling, but hugely appreciated. _**

**_I would love to hear you're comments in a review or PM. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much to everyone reading. Two chapters to go, but all finished by this next Sunday. _:pig~**


	21. Rain rain, go away…

_She started the engine and pulled back on the freeway…_

_Four hours to go…_

**Back In Seattle**

21. Rain rain, go away…

Spencer Shay had disappeared. The speculation was that he had escaped into Canada, and then maybe gone to Mexico or further south from there. But no one was sure. Maxine's family had requested her remains be interred in Southern California. There was a small memorial for her at a restaurant in Seattle hosted by Larry and Carly. Freddie, Sam and Mrs. Benson received invitations. Mrs. Benson went, Sam and Freddie declined.

Freddie's mother and Luke had become good friends. Luke convinced her to give up her apartment and stay in Sam's old room at his home. Her relentless cleaning didn't seem to bother Luke. They both enjoyed playing cards, and played a vicious hand of poker for matchsticks. Sam laughed, and told Freddie that when no one was around they probably played strip poker. Freddie was appalled. Sam just chuckled and said:

"…Hey, I know that old man and wouldn't put it past him at all…"

Freddie decided to never inquire.

Tiny and Irish stayed pretty close to the couple for about a month, then saying they had some business to attend to in Arizona, they left. Just after their leaving, one or two hard looking men would turn up at the bar every day and sit by themselves in a corner. Sometimes it was bikers, other times it was what looked like dock workers. Arnold told everyone to not bother anyone at that table, and normally dealt with them personally. They never drank anything but water or coffee, and rarely had a meal. On occasion, Mrs. Benson would bring Luke down and he would sit with whoever was at the table for a while. That table was set aside, reserved by Arnold. Whoever was sitting there was never given a tab.

Sam had insisted that she handle all the details for their wedding. This made Freddie nervous, but Sam insisted, and assured him that Mel would be up a couple weeks before hand, and could fix anything Sam had forgotten.

Melanie arrived on March fifteenth, and immediately took over any and all preparations for the wedding. She and Sam fought like cats and dogs about most of the things Mel wanted to do. Melanie would seek out Freddie to try to get him to sway Sam on the subject, but that never worked. Finally, Freddie reminded Mel that while her heart was in the right place, it was Sam's wedding, and… he had to live with Sam. The biggest and last major fight was over the gown versus dress. Sam said she had a dress already, and her concession was that she would wear it at all. Melanie, of course, insisted on Sam getting a wedding gown. This fight lasted for two days until Melanie conceded. A dress would be fine. But then, Mel had second thoughts and asked to see the dress. What Sam brought out was a ten year old black jumper with a white blouse that was stained down the front with mustard and barbeque sauce. The fight was on again. To Melanie's intense displeasure, Freddie had seen the dress and blouse when Sam brought it out to show Mel. Unfortunately, Freddie had commented that he remembered that dress from years before and told Sam she looked hot in it. After another three days Mel finally convinced her twin to go shopping with her and pick out a new one. Sam picked out a jet black 'A Line'. Melanie was appalled. Melanie argued with her sister's choice of color for days. Sam's retort was that 'Freddie liked her in black, and that was that.' This is not to mention the intense panty hose war that flared up every now and again for the entire time Melanie was there. Sam flat refused to wear any of that 'nonsense' as she called it. Then of course, there were the shoe wars. Mel was able to get Sam out of black Converse and into some Mary Janes after a lengthy battle. Heels were not even considered. That was just as well though, if the wedding was on the backyard lawn.

About a week before the wedding, Tiny and Irish showed up again. They explained that they just wanted to check on things and told Melanie they would help out wherever needed. Mel confessed to Sam that the two men made her nervous. Sam's reply was "They should."

The forecast was rain, rain, rain and then more rain for the entire week. The backyard was out of the question. Arnold posted a sign on the door that the bar and grille would be closed for the day, and why.

Time was running short until the wedding. There really wasn't much left to do, but Melanie was a nervous wreck. Sam and Freddie were acting like it was no big deal. Oddly enough, so was Freddie's mother. Luke had Freddie print up cards for the vows. Luke would hand the cards to the couple and they would respond. Simple and it worked. There were no Bridesmaids or Best Man. It was just Sam and Freddie.

The rest of Sam and Mel's family showed up two days before the wedding. Mel had been staying at Luke's house, and now everyone moved in. Luke had insisted, and had been backed by Mrs. Benson. There was plenty of room, why get a hotel room.

The night before the wedding, Sam found Freddie in his office. It was one of the few times that they had been alone in the last couple weeks. They chatted and laughed, and accused each other of being nervous. Melanie had insisted that Freddie not see Sam's dress and that Freddie stay in the room upstairs at the bar tonight.

"Maybe I'll sneak up there and keep you company." Sam said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that, but your sister would find out and come unglued. That would really piss her off." Freddie said.

Sam nodded and smiled, told him to stand up and gave him a huge hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. And don't make any plans, I've got a reservation." Sam said.

Freddie laughed and kissed her, and left for the bar.

The wedding would be at eleven. It was pouring rain, but that was expected, and planned for. What wasn't expected were all the trucks rumbling up and down Rainier Avenue. The city was doing some road work about a mile south, a different truck rumbled by going one way or the other each minute.

The wedding was perfect. Mel had outdone herself with little help from her sister. After the ceremony, Sam had actually given her a hug and thanked her. The reception was going great. Everyone was in attendance that had been invited. Tiny and Irish had brought a friend with them. The three of them mingled, but didn't drink, and moved about the floor constantly, one of them always near an exit. After a while, Irish brought their friend and introduced him to the newly wedded couple. His name was Adam, and he apologized for crashing their party. Irish was standing behind Adam as he had been speaking to Sam and Freddie, and raised his eyebrows and nodded toward Adam. The couple understood, and welcomed Adam to their reception.

Freddie had taken a seat at the bar, watching Sam play with her nephews. Sam's smile was infectious. He really didn't think he'd ever seen her this happy. Thinking to himself, he didn't remember ever being this happy and content himself. Regardless of all the misfortune, here he was, back full circle, married to the woman he loved.

Since the club had been closed on short notice, the normal deliveries came and went. There was a knock on the front door. Tiny opened it as Irish and Adam drifted through the small crowd over to the door. The fellow at the door had a clipboard and said he had knocked at the back door but it had gone unanswered, so he'd come around to the front. Irish nodded and motioned him in. It was another delivery. Sam was still playing with her nephews; Freddie was still sitting at the bar. Mrs. Benson turned and looked at the delivery man. He was wearing Levi's and a faded flannel shirt. He was shaved bald, but had a thick beard. Then she saw it, the gun he was pulling out of his pocket.

"That's Spencer!" She yelled.

Everything happened so fast. Spencer had tried to point the gun at Sam, but Tiny had grabbed his arm and wrenched it up. The gun had gone off three times in rapid succession. Irish had punched Spencer in the stomach, bending him over. Adam pulled a leather clad sap from his coat pocket and hit Spencer hard across the back of his head. At that point, Tiny wrenched the pistol from Spencer's grip. Spencer stood, and staggered over to the door, and out. Looking around he could see Tiny, Adam and Irish coming after him, with Arnold close behind. Spencer turned, and began to run.

The truck didn't even slow down, it couldn't. Spencer had run directly into its path.

Inside everyone was standing, staring at the door. Then they heard it, the clump thump. Freddie had fallen off the stool, and was lying face up on the floor. A crimson stain was spreading across his white shirt.

* * *

**Look for the last chapter or epilogue this Sunday, July 4****th****.**

**Since you've made it this far, you'll REALLY need to read it.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_I forgot to credit axel100 for the fine idea about Spencer's insane perspective in the last chapter. Thanks buddy! I'm glad you liked the way it turned out!_


	22. Cemetery flowers

**Back In Seattle**

22. Cemetery flowers

Three years later.

Sam and Mrs. Benson stood in front of the gravestone. Sam did her best to stop the tears that were welling up. Mrs. Benson was having quite a time holding the nearly three year old boy that was in her arms. He had it in him to squirm relentlessly. Finally she put him down on the ground with instructions not to roam. The boy sat on the well trimmed cemetery lawn and played with a twig and leaf.

Sam looked down at her son with a melancholy smile. Half whispered, she said;

"You know Mrs. B, I sure wish he would have known him…"

Mrs. Benson was staring at the gravestone, dabbing her eyes, and nodding to Sam. Looking up she noticed a petite dark haired woman standing in front of a grave about a hundred yards away. Mrs. Benson nudged Sam, and pointed with her eyes. Sam looked in that direction and saw Carly leaving flowers on Spencer's grave. Carly stood, turned to face the pair of women, and shyly waved. Mrs. Benson didn't do anything. Sam simply nodded her head, and looked back too her son. The next time she glanced back in that direction, Carly was gone.

Mrs. Benson sighed, and thought it was hard to imagine it had been three years since the three had been gone, two of them buried in the same cemetery. She decided to employ her grandson in picking up twigs and leaves from the gravesite.

Sam stood mute, staring at the stone.

She sensed a presence next to her, and turned to her left.

"Hey Babe." He said.

Sam smiled and took her husbands hand. "Get the car parked?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just under those trees, pretty close. I had to wait for a funeral to pass though. Those flowers look nice, but I thought you said Luke hated flowers." Freddie said.

"Oh, he did, but your mother insists. I'll stop by later and move them to his wife's grave. She loved flowers." Sam said quietly.

Freddie nodded and collected his son who was busy pulling up tufts of grass.

"Carly was here, did you see her?" Sam asked Freddie.

Freddie shook his head; "Nope, I didn't. But that's okay; I can do without the whole Shay experience here at the cemetery. Especially after Spencer shot and wounded me. It would be too awkward. We really should be getting back…" He said looking at his watch.

Sam nodded in agreement and took their son from Freddie; "Someday, I'm going to tell you all about your grandpa Luke." She said to the three year old in her arms.

"Is he named after me, mamma?" Little Luke asked.

"Well, kind of, except it's the other way around." Sam told him.

Getting into their car, Mrs. Benson got in the back with little Luke and got him strapped into his car seat. Freddie took the front passenger seat and Sam drove.

"Is Lyle coming to spend a few weeks again this summer?" Mrs. B asked.

"Yeah, Carly and I have discussed that. I think he's going to be here for a couple weeks at the end of July." Sam said.

"Oh, so you two _are_ still emailing then?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Well…" Sam started.

"The way it works, mom, is Carly emails Sam and it sits unopened in her inbox until I remind her…" Freddie said.

"…Until he whines long enough." Sam interrupted smiling and patting Freddie's thigh.

"Freddie grinned at his wife and continued; "…until I remind her enough times to open it and read it. Then we have a mild argument, make up and Sam replies or calls her on the phone."

Mrs. Benson chuckled. "I think Sam starts those arguments just so you two can 'make up'."

"Maybe…" Sam said with a smirk.

When Luke passed, a few weeks after Sam and Freddie's wedding, Mrs. Benson was still living in Sam's old room at his home. About that same time Sam found out she was pregnant, so they traded houses. With Mrs. Benson moving into the tiny two bedroom house that Freddie had bought. Sam had inherited both Luke's home and the bar, so she and Freddie moved into the bigger house.

Pulling around behind the bar, Sam parked in the back. The four went in the back door, through the kitchen and out to the main room. Arnold picked up little Luke and sat him on the bar top, giving him a pad of paper and a pen to draw with.

"I wanna be like granpa Luke." The boy said.

"Well, okay, but just promise you won't run a string of hookers upstairs, okay?" Arnold said.

"Arnold!" Mrs. B exclaimed.

"Well, he did!" Arnie replied.

Mrs. Benson shook her head, and noticed Ernie in the kitchen.

"Ernest! Come with me. We need to inspect those bathrooms." She said.

Ernie rolled his eyes as he walked past Sam and followed Mrs. B into the hallway. Sam grinned back.

Freddie came out of the game room, heading upstairs to do the books. Sam reached out and caught his arm "The books don't balance; I tried to do them a couple days ago. I'll make it up to you tonight." She said with a smirk.

Freddie grinned, gave her a quick kiss and went upstairs.

Sam was standing in the middle of her world… and loved it.

The phone rang, it was time to open. Arnold picked up Luke from the bar top and was moving toward the door with his keys.

Stu reached for the phone behind the bar and picked it up.

"Benson's" he said.

* * *

_**Consummatum est**_

**-Back In Seattle-**


	23. Credits

**Back In Seattle**

23. Credits

Yep, it's a separate credits chapter!

First, thanks to everyone that read this. To date, it's my favorite one. If you left a review, alerted, or made 'Back In Seattle' a favorite, thanks again!

If you fav'd me, well, you're just awesome aren't 'cha! :)

* * *

**axel100**

**Tech-Man**

**BaalRules**

**KingxLeon21**

**myjumpingsocks**

**JamesTheGreater**

The authors (and one reader) listed above are my hero's. We banter, and nitpick… and support each other. The creativity that zips by during a chat session always amazes me. If you're not reading their works, you are indeed missing some of the best fic's on the site. You're missing out. I listed them in name length order just for the heck of it. Tech-Man bears the burden of listening to my tirades and rants the most, poor guy…

You know you've nailed a chapter when axel100 says 'its good', or says 'I'll be lynched', KingxLeon21 says 'I get it' or 'wonders about the torches and pitch forks', JamesTheGreater says 'I'm' or 'its evil' (depending on the new twist I came up with). And Tech-Man says 'Yes, I like it'.

And then there's reader Arluna. I thought up all kinds of praise and verbiage to write here, but let's keep it simple: You are indeed the best. That's all I can say, other than heartfelt thanks.

The part of Adam, the longshoreman (the fellow with the sap at Sam and Freddie's wedding) was inspired by axel100. Thanks buddy!

Sprinkled throughout the story, in the A/N's, are other authors that I recommend. I think their stuff is just plain excellent. Please give their works a read. Some are listed below.

Thanks again for reading, and have a great Independence Day!

:pig~

* * *

My favorite authors at the moment:

cliche catastrophe, Deviocity, iLuvNathanKrEsS, IronishRose, ober22, pearlbutton328, whispered love 13.

If you haven't read their work… why?


	24. Ten Years Arluna's Addendum

**Back In Seattle **

**Addendum**

**For Arluna**

24. Ten Years…

"Jeez Freddie! A nearly five hour car and ferry trip? Why couldn't we do this anniversary like we've done all the rest? Luke and Heather spend the night at your mom's. We have a nice dinner and a couple drinks with our friends at the club. We book a band we like, listen to them for a while. And then walk, that's walk mind you, the two blocks to our house where I rip off your clothes and we have wild passionate whoopee until we fall asleep. By the way, the older we get the faster the fall asleep part comes to visit. Did you bring your vitamins?" Sam ranted.

"Yes, I brought the vitamins… And Victoria Canada is a wonderfully romantic city…" Freddie started.

"Just how girlie can you get, Benson? Romantic! Sheesh!" Sam chimed in.

"…And we're staying at the Empress Hotel, one of the nicest _and most romantic_ hotels in the world. Get a grip _Mrs. Benson_! It's our ten year anniversary! With the start we had… Look, I just cherish every moment I spend with you, okay?" Freddie said.

Sam stared at him for a moment before quietly saying; "well, you should…"

She turned her head and stared out the window for a while. Freddie could tell she was holding back tears, but didn't say a word. After a few minutes she took a tissue out of the glove box and dabbed her eyes.

"You know Benson; every so often, you just amaze me. I don't have too many girlie buttons, but you always manage to find one and push it. Nobody's ever said they cherish anything about me… 'cept you. Thanks." She said.

Freddie smiled at her, and said; "You're welcome."

The rest of the trip went fairly quickly, with the nonstop banter and bickering that was normal with the Benson's. They did stop long enough to enjoy the ferry ride, and snuggle on a deck bench. Soon they were docked and driving the short few blocks to the hotel.

Sam was stunned. The Empress Hotel is more like a palace than a hotel.

"Damn Freddie, no wonder you made me bring dresses. This place is… Well, I don't know what it is, but it sure isn't normal for us!" Sam whispered.

Freddie had gone all out. Their suite was magnificent.

"Okay Sam, we've got reservations for our own little buffet lunch at one in the gardens. I'm wearing a polo, slacks and a sport coat. Um… would you mind…"

Sam walked over and hugged him; "Yes Freddie, I'll wear a dress. You owe me though." She smirked.

Freddie had made arraignments with the hotel to have ham, fried chicken and thirty two different types of bacon as the main dishes for their lunch. Sam was in heaven. She hadn't said a word for nearly an hour. She was much too busy trying the different combinations of meats available at the buffet table.

Just before two, Freddie got up from the table and told Sam he would be back in a moment, as he needed to check on their reservations for their late supper. Sam glanced up at him and smiled meatily. She then returned her attention to her meal. As Freddie walked away, he looked around the different pathways in the garden until he saw her approaching the table Sam was at. She came slowly, apprehensively from the opposite direction. Freddie turned a corner, so he could continue to observe, but was mostly hidden by some bushes.

The petite, dark haired woman stopped beside what had been his chair and spoke. Freddie was too far away to hear what was said. Sam looked up from her meal slowly, and stood as if in slow motion. Both women stood there, mute, facing one another.

Larry walked over quietly and stood beside Freddie. The two men nodded in greeting and turned their attention back to their wives. Sam clenched her fists, causing Larry to gasp. Freddie put his hand on Larry's shoulder and told him to wait. Suddenly the two women melted into one another, hugging. Soon their joyous sobbing could be heard all around the garden.

Freddie smiled to himself and then at Larry before saying; "Let's go get a drink; they are going to be a while."

After being seated and ordering their drinks, Larry looked at Freddie and said;

"Carly's been on pins and needles for the last three months… ever since you called. How did you know you're wife was ready for this?"

"Oh, I've known she was ready to do this for nearly two years. But the time just wasn't right yet. Last year our daughter, Heather, was not quite a year old. Sam wouldn't have left her and traveled this far away." Freddie said.

Larry nodded, but was still confused.

"So… how did you know?" Larry asked.

"Sam told me." Freddie said.

"Sam told you? I thought you said this was a big surprise for Sam?" Larry asked and then took a sip from his drink.

"It is… a huge surprise. Sam had no idea I put this little reunion together." Freddie replied.

Larry looked at Freddie even more confused than before.

"Sam told me she was ready for this on the day Heather was born, but not in so many words. She insisted on naming the child herself, and only told me her first name would be Heather. On the day Heather was born I found out why. Our daughter's full name is Heather Carly Benson… That's how Sam told me… and that's how I knew." Freddie said smiling to himself.

* * *

**Fini**

**Arluna's Addendum**

**-Back In Seattle-**

* * *

Talk about from out of nowhere! Arluna had mentioned in a review about reconciling Carly and Sam in a sequel. I thought about it for a day or two, but had decided not too. Friday night, I went to a small beach party near my home in northern California. Cliché as it sounds; I had this idea while sitting by myself watching the surf roll in and out. So Arluna, here ya go! :pig~

* * *

And… There is this author named 'BoxOfTrinkets' You really MUST read her stuff!

* * *

**Do you know just how cool it would be**

**If you left a review for me?**

**:pig~**


End file.
